


one shot

by Rexx824



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Ibiza parte 1

Chloe está en su habitación ya había descubierto la historia de la persona, se ha estado viendo con Jesse, cuando se descubrió su tema, ahora está en Ibiza con unos amigos,está haciendo carreras ilegales y peleas,pero ahora está en la habitación del hotel con una mujer

La está besando,le ha quitado toda la ropa y se la está follando,se está olvidando de Beca,al terminar se va

Había quedado con unos amigos en la playa,los vios y se acercó,con una sonrisa

Hola chicos qué tal:chloe les dice

Bien y tú:uno de los amigos

Bien, acabó de estar con una mujer y me lo he pasado genial: Chloe le dice

Que vamos a mojarnos:les pregunta

Van a la playa,allí se lo pasa genial,se están divirtiéndose,algunos van más adentro que otros,así varias horas antes de ir a la carrera

Ya por la noche después de cenar van al lugar acordado para la carrera,cusando llegs ve a la mujer que se había acostado,pero a ella no la vio ya que está en el coche

La carrera empieza y se pone la primera,uno de los coches la adelanta,pero consigue ponerse de nuevo en la primera

Llega la primera y cuando se baja ve a la chica

Hola Chloe:le dice la mujer

 


	2. Con mi amiga y su novia

Beca está tumbada en la cama,en eso entra Stace

Stace: podemos hablar

Beca la mira y asiente

Stace:he estado pensando y creo que quiero hacer con Chloe un poco de  
Beca la interrumpe

Beca:quieres que te folle

Stace le dice que,aunque sabe que es su novia,se echa para atrás cuando ve a Beca levantarse para pegarla, Stace levanta las manos en protección.

Beca:no te voy a pegar

Stace:pero tampoco te lo impide

Beca:porque quieres que mi novia te folle

Stace mira para otra parte,y le dije

Stace: siempre te oigo y llevo bastante tiempo si que nadie me folle.

Beca ahora sí quiere pegarla,pero antes de poder seguir hablando la puerta se abre y entra Chloe

Cuando Chloe entra ve a Beca apunto de pegar a Stace,en ese momento se va

Beca camina de un lado a otro, Chloe se sienta y espera pero no pasa nada se levanta y la abraza

Chloe:que te pasa

Beca quería mentirla,pero le dijo la verdad

Beca:Stace quiere que la folle y yo me he cabreado

Entoces Chloe la besa para tranquilizarla,cuando se separa la mira le dice

Chloe:no voy a follar a Stace porque te lo haya dicho,beca solo te quiero a ti

Entoces beca la besa y leva quitando la ropa,pero para Chloe la mira 

Chloe: quiere que Stace esté aquí

Beca:no lo sé,solo que pensándolo es caliente

Chloe:no voy hacer nada que tú quieras

Beca:y si te digo que quiero ver cómo te follar con ella

Chloe la beso y le dice'entoce vete decírselo',con eso beca sale y va a la habitación de Stace, llama y espera,cuando sale le hace señas con el dedo para ir a su habitación

Una vez allí ven a Chloe tumbada u entonces Beca se acerca para que se siente

Beca:antes de nada Stace se lo he contestado a Chloe

Stace la mira pero Chloe habla antes

Chloe:le he dicho que no haría nada que ella no quisiera

Beca:cuando te fuiste y Chloe me beso,ya estaba caliente y lo he pensado y creo que sería caliente veros

Stace: entoces que estás diciendo

Beca:que quiero veros, siempre que también participe

Chloe aún no ha dicho nada,solo espero

Stace se acercó y besó a Chloe, Chloe empezó a quitarle la ropa,entoces se le ocurrió coger a beca y empezar también a desnudarla, junto a Stace,una vez desnudas las dos Chloe miró a las dos y le dice:besaros'lo hacen, mientras ella se quita la ropa una vez desnuda,se acerca a Stace y el besa en cuello,las separa 

Chloe:poneos las dos de rodillas y chuparme la polla las dos

Beca coge y empieza a chuparle la polla,entoces Stace se pone de lado y empieza a chuparle los huevos,luego beca le cambia el sitio y siguen así, entoces Chloe le sujeta la cabeza y se la mete más adentro

Chloe: quiero a las dos delante y os tragáis el semen

Beca se pone delante y espera:ya llega,se lo tragaron,entoces se levanta y Chloe empieza a besar a beca, mientras Stace se pone a un lado y le besa un lado del cuello de beca, después se gira y empieza a besar a Stace,beca hace lo mismo que Stace hizo antes

Chloe: Stace túmbate en la cama y beca siéntate en su cara, mientras te la meto tú le chupas el coño a Beca  
Stace:me parece bien

Entoces hacen lo que Chloe, Stace se tumba y beca se sube y se sienta entoces siente la lengua de Stace en su coño,

Beca:sigue joder más rápido

Mientras Chloe las miras se acerca a Stace y le ve todo su coño,se acerca y coge su polla y la acercando,entoce se para las piernas de Stace y se la mete y no la deja que se acostumbre empieza a ir muy rápido,y ve a Beca como seguridad gimiendo,no se lo piensa y le empieza a tocar los pechos de Stace,

Chloe:tiene un coño muy apretado y nos pecho muy buenos

Entonce empieza acerlerar y vas rápido, terminar en su coño,ve que beca se desploman hacia delante,sale de Stace y ayuda a su novia a bajar pero a Beca no le da tiempo a procesar lo que pasa cuando  
Chloe:lo mismo que ante solo que a reves

Beca se su tumba y espera a que Stace se suba, pero ve como se agachado para chuparle la polla,se tumba para prepararse y ve que Stace se sube y le sienta su coño en cara, saca la lengua y va lo más profundo, Chloe se acerca a su novia, y se la mete espera un momento y empieza a ir un poco lento

Chloe:olvidaba que tienes un coño más húmedo y eras más estrecha-con burla

Beca quería protestar pero no podía, Chloe empieza a jugar con los pechos de su novia,se agachó y empezó a morderle el pezón,sabe que está terminado y no para,hasta que llena a Beca con su semen, Stace viene detrás

Stace:el mejor polvo de mi vida

Chloe la mira y habla

Chloe:no quieres que te la meta por el culo

Beca y Stace la mira y le dicen que si,se acerca a Stace y la besa,le da la vuelta

Chloe: túmbate y espera.coge y va donde esta beca y la a ta las manos,le separa las piernas y va a por una bala y se la mete,pero antes 

Beca: bésame mucho,porque voy a ver cómo la coges,hace un puchero,Chloe la besa y cuando no mira le meta la bala,y beca empieza a

Beca empieza a gemir más alto:dios Chloe me vas a matar,dale más, Chloe le da más,se acerca a Stace 

Chloe: túmbate boca bajo con la cabeza en la almohada y se para las piernas

Stace hace lo que le dice y ve como beca está a Rafa y con una bala en su coño, siente como la cama se hunde y Chloe coge su polla y se acerca a Stace en plan de burla, cuando ya termina se la mete

Stace: espera a que me acostumbre, empieza lento

Chloe hace lo qué le ha pedido,poco a poco empieza a aderlerlar,y en un momento 

Stace:más rápido no pares por nada, Chloe hace lo que quiere,está lo suficiente,para coger los pechos de Stace y jugar con ellos

Stace:mierda Chloe más rápido,me encanta,como juega con ellos,joder,más, Stace solo gime más y más,gira la cabeza y ve a Beca que ya ha llegado,pero Chloe no para hasta que siente que le ha echado más semen

Cuando se separa Chloe intentar coger aire y Stace darse la vuelta

Stace:eso sí que me ha divertido,se acerca a Chloe y empieza a besarla,beca las mira y hace señas para que se lo quité,pero Chloe antes a ta las manos de Stace 

Stace:que vas hacer

Chloe:lo mismo que a ella,se acerca a Beca y le saca la bala y la desata,va a por otra y se la mete a Stace,se acerca a Beca y la levanta y le da la vuelta y hace lo mismo,solo que más rápido

Beca:más rápido y no pares juega con mis pechos y el clotis, hace lo que le dice

Beca:mierda Chloe,joder,más más hay no pares casi llego,pero ve que Stace ya a llegado y Chloe solo sonríe

Chloe:aún no hemos terminado

Beca:que dice

Chloe:que quiero venir en vuestra tetas

Beca y Stace la mira,para procesar lo que Chloe les dicen

Stace: quiere venir en nuestras tetas

Chloe:si,vamos el último

Stace:vale pero solo si Beca está de a cuerdo,las mira a las dos y asiente

Beca:quien de las dos va primero, Chloe la coge y la besa“las dos a suelo mientras juntais las tetas vais chupando la polla"Stace va la primera hace lo que le dice y la chupa y su manos están en sus pechos,y su polla se mueve más rápido

Chloe: llega llega,en ese momento todo se lo echa a Stace por sus pechos

Stace:eso lo has visto en algún lugar,con una sonrisa en su cara,se gira a Beca y empieza a cerle lo mismo

Chloe:vamos beca Stace ya lo ha echo,mira solo está vez y no lo volverémos hacer si no quieres

Beca:lo dices en serio, Chloe la besa y beca ve se lo dice con sen siridad, entoces se agacha y junta su pecho y espera a que Chloe se la meta,van muy rápido,llega 5minutos después,ayuda a levantarse

Stace las mira y le dice: gracias por follame como lo ha hecho,me voy para que os podáis bañaron,con eso se fue.

Chloe coge a beca al estilo nupcial y la lleva al baño,la sienta hasta que la bañera  se llene, cuando la bañera está llena la mete y luego se mete ella

Chloe:deja que te ayude,tu descansa,beca se da la vuelta y la besa, cuándo termina saca a beca y la seca,una vez la lleva a la habitación y la tumba, después se tumba ella y beca se acorruca en ella y se duerme.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de descubrimiento que Beca la engaño con su mejor amiga Aubrey, Chloe decide irse

Flashback

Chloe entra en la casa de las bellas,va primero a la cocina a por algo de beber,cuando va subiendo,está escuchando unos gemidos,que parece que son de beca,cuando entra lo que ve,es a su novia y así amiga enrolladas,ni si inmutaro,hasta que Aubrey mira para arriba y hace para a Beca

Beca: Chloe te lo puedo explicar,ella solo se ríe y se va,la siguen y la paran

Aubrey:lo siento...

Chloe: cuánto tiempo

Aubrey y Beca se miran y es ella quien contesta

Aubrey: desde primero de año, cuando empezasteis a salir

Chloe:tu mentiste cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba,y tú solo me engañas soy lo peor, necesito irme

Beca:lo siento,no quería que te enteras así

Chloe:cuando te pedía que vinieras conmigo de vacaciones,te ibas con ella,las dos dijeron que si

Chloe lo decidió en ese momento"no me llaméis y me busquéis no quiero saber nada de vosotras nunca"con eso se fue

Aubrey se acerca a Beca y la abraza,mientras lloran,pasado un rato empieza a entrar las bellas,las miran y pregunta

STACE:que ha pasado,les cuenta la verdad y con eso una de ella va la cocina

Flor:creía que quería a Chloe

Beca:y la amo...

Stace:y una mierda si la amas no la engañas con su mejor amiga y con nadie, Beca solo la mira llora,a mí no me importa que llores

Amy:porque la engañas

Aubrey:paso sin más

Stace:no,cuanto

Beca:cuando empecé a salir con Chloe,todas las miran,chicas no...

Flor:no termines la frase,todas están de acuerdo

Stace: lo voy a decir ahora,solo te haré caso con las canciones y la coreografía,pero ya no somos amigas,todas dijeron que si y con eso se fueron y ellas a su habitación Beca a braza Aubrey mientras llora

Dos días más tarde entra Chloe,está Jessica,en la cocina

Jessica:hola ya nos enteramos,estamos de tu parte

Chloe: gracias,vengo a por mis cosas,ya no voy a seguir en las bellas

Jessica:no te puede ir

Chloe:lo siento,ahora solo necesito irme,me ayudas, Jessica le dice que si, cuando terminaron se despidieron,te después de mi, Jessica"claro,no veremos en la universidad"

Cuando las bellas llegan, Jessica habla

Jessica:hoy a venido Chloe,cuando van a subir,las para,ha recogido sus cosas y se a ido,ya no está en el grupa, Aubrey se tapa la boca,beca sube corriendo a la hora de Chloe, cuando entra,las cosas de ella no estás,pero lo que le regaló lo dejo

Beca:aque hora a venido

Jessica:no te voy a contestar, Aubrey se le acerca,pero se lo impiden,no te importa engañarla así que no vengas con exigencia y con eso se fue,todas la miran y están de acuerdo con ella

A la hora de cenar,no cena con ellas,se va

Al día siguiente todas ven a Chloe,van a verlas, cuando se acerca la abraza

Amy: siento lo que te han echo

Ashley:si necesitas algo di no lo,vale

Chloe:ok,a lo lejos ve que viene Aubrey y Beca corriendo

Aubrey:lo sentimos, pero como lo dejas está

Chloe:que loca,mal pues vuestra culpa,no os debo nada a vosotras dos,así si mis disculpais me tengo que ir

Beca:tú te sabes la corregida

Chloe:y tú su cuerpo,se la enseñaré a una de ellas,pero si tú o ella venís yo me largo

Stace:me la enseña a mi y a vosotras,todas dijeron que si

Unos días más tarde cuando ya le enseñaron la coreografía,se fue,eran vacaciones de Navidad

Cuando llegó a Carolina del norte,un amigo la vino a buscar al aeropuerto,lo vio y lo abrazo

Jony:me alegro que hallas venido

Chloe:cuando entras y te enteras que te engañan desde el principio,que más da

Jony:a donde vamos

Chloe:sin hacer las carreras y las peleas ilegales, Jony la mira, quiero hacer lo

Jony:está

Chloe:si,lo necesito

A la noche llego la llevo a un lugar,a las a fuera

Persona: Jony quien es

Jony: Paul ella es Chloe y es muy buenas

Paul: Chloe he, entoces quieres participar

Chloe:si, cuando empezamos,los dos sonríe

Llegan donde están los coches,ella ya sabe cuál el es el suyo,todos la miran,pero ella se sube,en la carrera había a postado unos $60.000 de los grandes,dieron la señal u empezó,iba la segunda,en una curva se puso la primera,no se dejó acojona,ganó se llevó el dinero y esa misma noche se fue con una chica a follar,desde entonces lo hace

Fin de flashback

Ya después de las variaciones,ella se había alquilado un apartamento cerca de la unidad,dejo a las bellas,a lo lejos vio a varias de ellas

Stace,flor,Amy y Cinthya la vieron,fueron a verla,pero antes vieron que saluda a un chica,cuando se va se acerca,la abrazan

Amy:donde has estado

Chloe:en Carolina del norte,quedé con unos amigos

Flor:me alegro de volverte a ver,ya no es lo mismo,ya ni las hablamos, Chloe solo la escucha

Stace:lo que te dice es que ya no hablamos con Beca y Aubrey,no después de lo que te han echo

Cintya:vamos a los ensayos,pero no escuchamos Aubrey,y a Beca nos pone la música,y no les decimos nada

Stace: gracias por enseñarme la coreografía,ya se lo enseñes a todas

Chloe:de nada,es que he quedado,voy a una fiesta,de unos amigos que se han vendido conmigo, hablamos otro día

Con eso se fue, cuándo camina,se acerca al aparcamiento donde la recogen,para irse,se sube

Jony:lista para la pelea

Chloe:si,y gracias por venir conmigo

Jony:somos amigos, sonrien y se van,llegan a un polígono,vale es un buen luchador, pero tú eres mejor

Se baja y se meten , Chloe se va ha cambiar,unas vez cambiada,sale para el ring,se mete

Árbitro:vale de todo

Suena la campana y empieza la pelea,le dan un golpe en la cabeza,se recuerda rápido,el próximo lo esquiva,le da un puñetazo en toda la cara a su rival,a fuera la gente grita, dentro,no le deja que se levante le coge el brazo y se lo retuerce,el contrincante intentar en vano sacar el brazo

Chloe:riendete,da unos golpe para terminar,se lleva el dinero

Jony:muy bien, vámonos a la fiesta,se van a la fiesta y se lo pasa genial,y se va con una chica

En la casa de las bellas todas habla

Stace:hoy hemos visto a Chloe,está genial

Flor:parece que se iba de fiesta,con unos amigos,que se vinieron con ella

Amy:seguro que ya ha estado con alguien

Beca y Aubrey las están escuchando porque están para cenar y habían empezado a hablar de Chloe,no intentaron hablar porque no la van a contestar,las otras mira

Stace:si Aubrey se sombrendido

Aubrey:qué tal estás

Stace: después de que la engañas,con burla,bien

Beca:no me ha cogido el móvil

Flor:y no lo hará, Jessica se levanto y salió, vosotras soy lo peor

Danise:vamos a los ensayos,pero si os fijáis nadie habla con vosotras,a ti ni te escuchamos,tú pones la música pero 

Aubrey:ya,sabe...

Stace:no va a volver,ya no quiere ser una bella, recogió todo y se fue,no vengáis que os debe algo

Todas salieron,y se metieron en sus habitantes, mientras que Jessica,llega donde parece que hay una carrera cuando llega lo primero que ve es a Chloe,se esconde y ve que se mete,frunce el ceño y ve que arranca el coche y sale a toda pastilla, entoces cae,hace carrera ilegales

Pasado un tiempo se va,cuando va caminando,se topa con Chloe

Chloe:hola Jessica

Jessica:hola no sabía

Chloe:te he visto, vamos a un sitio y te cuento todo, caminaron hasta un parque

Chloe: cuándo fui a Carolina,me fui con unos amigos que están metiendo en peleas y carreras ilegales,dije que me apuntarán y desde entonces lo hago

Jessica:es peligroso,te pueden matar,con preocupación

Chloe: cuando las descubrir,no me importó nada,todos los días me voy con alguna chica alza

Jessica:vas a seguir

Chloe:si,vamos te acompaño, a la casa,se levantaron y se fueron,esto quería invitarte a cenar,por ayudarme

Jessica:no heces

Chloe: insisto,es lo menos que puedo hacer,le dijo que si,al día siguiente,todo siguió igual,pero para la noche

Chloe se acercaba la casa de las bellas,llamo y espero cuando abrió fue Beca

Beca:hola

Chloe:está Jessica,le pareció descortezar a beca

Beca:si, podemos hablar,por fa,se que lo que hice y quiero pedirte disculpas

Chloe:no quiero hablar contigo,no te cogido el móvil,ni a ella,los borraba todo, desprendió, puedes llamar a Jessica

Beca:si claro,subió donde esta Jessica,han vendido Chloe

Todas lo escucharon que Chloe estaba abajo,bajaron corriendo y la abrazaron,en ese momento baja Jessica vestida con un vestido azul

Chloe:estás preciosa,se sonrojo,lista,y con eso se fueron

Beca:espera,donde vais

Chloe:me ayudó con mis cosas solo la invitó a cenar,por la que hizo y si no te importa nos vamos

En ese momento aparece Aubrey

Aubrey: cuando vas a volver, tienes que entrenar

Chloe:no vuelvo,solo la voy a invitar,no quiero saber nada de vosotras,soy unas mentirosas

Beca y Aubrey se les quedó la boca abierta, a lo lejos vieron como se iba

Se subieron al coche de Chloe, llegaron a un restaurante, mi bueno

Mesero:hola reserva

Chloe:si al nombre de Chloe

Mesero: claro por aquí,las llevo , un rincón, algo de de beber

Jessica:agua y tú, Chloe pido lo mismo,este es muy caro

Chloe:no me importa,que vas a pedir

Jessica:no lo sé

Chloe le dijo que era lo mejor,así que pidieron, Chloe un filete con patatas asadas y croquetas,en salsa de vino y Jessica un pescado en salsa de vino con ensalada y queso, durante la cena probaron lo de su compañera,con muchas bromas y en el postre helado con plátano Chloe y Jessica helado con fresas y como en la cena,les costó unos $300,les regalaron una botella de vino blanco y rojo

Chloe:te llevo o quieres venir a mi casa

Jessica:no quiero se a que otra te tiras

Chloe:no lo eres,me gusta estar contigo y ve a donde vamos,con eso la beso

Jessica:vamos a tú casa, Chloe le abrió la puerta y se fueron cuando llegaron bajaron,subiendo Chloe la beso,en la puerta pararon abrió

Chloe: lo dejo en la cocina,una vez volvió con Jessica

Jessica la beso,se quitaron la ropa y Chloe la cogió,ella le rodea las piernas en su cintura, cuando van a la habitación la deja caer suavemente en la cama,se sube en ella y empieza a chuparle los pechos Jessica solo y gime'mas baja' chloe se quita los boxes

Chloe:está segura

Jessica:si

Con eso le metió el pene en el coño dejo que se acostumbre y poco a poco empieza a ir más rápido

Jesús: joder más no pares,la beso,Chloe más,en ese momento le cambia el lugar,se sube y empieza a calbarga la polla, Chloe le chupa los pechos,cuando llegaron Chloe le echo todo dentro de ella,se durmieron

En la casa de las bellas,todos se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar, vieron que Jessica no estaba

Stace:a que hora vino Jessica

Ashley:no vino,no contesta

Todas sonrien y lo saben,bajan las que no quieren ver

Beca: vamos a ensayar, alguien llama a Jessica

Todas se van,en casa de Chloe se había levantado para hacer el desayuno, Jes se estira y no encuentra a Chloe,va al baño y sale a la cocina

Jessica:creía que te habías ido

Chloe se da la vuelta y la besa le dice"solo me he levantado con el desayuno"la besa y se sienta

Jessica ve la mira' mierda llego tarde'

Chloe:yo me llevaré la culpa desayuna y nos vemos

En el ensayo

Beca:donde esta Jessica,en eso se abre la puerta,con una Jessica corriendo

Jessica:me he quedado dormida

Stace:ya solo dormida,con una sonrisa,beca ve varios chupetones

Beca:te has a costado con Chloe

Jessica:y a ti que más te da,ya la engañaste,no tienes derecho,beca se acerca y antes de que la diera Chloe le para el golpe

Chloe:no la golpees o te daré,a ti no te importa y si lo quieres saber, cuando me fui me empecé a acostarme con varias chicas,se fue y la beso

Durante los siguientes meses siguió todo igual, pelea, carrera ilegales y citas con Jessica

Se acerca el final del campeonato de acapella,en la final, hubo que alguien se acercó al escenario

Paul: Chloe sino quieres que le pase nada acércate,en eso se acercó

Jony:que haces déjalo,le dispararon,eres un hijo de puta

Paul:ya lo sé,sino quiere que les pase nada,haz la pelea y la carrera y me traes el dinero, Chloe sabe que lo tiene que hace

Chloe:si les haces daño iré a por ti,todos vieron como salió

Paul:lo vamos a ver por la TV,la encendido

Chloe llego para la pelea,se subió y se llevó el primer golpe,el siguiente lo esquiva,en el campeón todos ve con ojos los que hace en un no se da la vuelta se gira y una patada,la siguiente varios puñetazos,ganó nadie se lo podía creer,en la carrera cogió el coche,le dieron varios golpes,pero se puso la primera freno u el otro se estrella contra la pared, Chloe gana y se lleva el dinero,abre la puerta

Chloe:dajalos ir

Paul: primero el dinero, discutido,cuando amenazó con matar a una amiga

Le da el dinero de mala manera,pero antes,le quita el arma y se pelean,le rompe el brazo,en ese momento se abre la puerta

Alto agente de FBI,todos tiran las armas,los detienen y se los lleva

Agente:busco a Chloe, levanta la mano,bien echo

Chloe:vas a deternemes

Agente:no se quién eres,es hora de decir,cuando casi la disparan, alguien le salva la vida,se gira y ve a todos sus guardaespaldas

Chloe: gracias Sara 

Chloe se bajó y se acerca donde esta Jessica

Chloe:estás bien,le dice que si,salen y ven a varias personas esperando, cuando se acerca a parece un hombre

Chloe:papá puedo explicarlo, levanta la mano para que calle

Hombre:eres Jessica,si contesta,pues bien venida la familia

Stace se acerca y pregunta,aunque todo van a escuchar

Stace:quien es

Chloe:mi padre y hay algo que tenéis que saber

Stace:que es

Chloe:soy rica,todos se ríen,ven que no se ríen,es lo dicen en serio,me envió para ver si cambiaba para volver a casa

Stace: eres rica y no lo dices,se acerca a Jessica

Chloe:no te mentí,no uso su dinero

Jessica:aún así te amo,todos sonríen

Chloe:si te pido que venga conmigo vendría

Jessica:sin dudarlo

Chloe:vente conmigo a los ángeles,voy a dirigí una empresa y quería que vinieras conmigo

Jessica:voy contigo, pero donde voy a trabajar

Hombre:hay sitio en las oficinas,con el la abraza, Chloe se gira y se lo dice a beca

Chloe: nos veremos en los ángeles,claro si mi hermano te contrata para 

Beca:es tuyo,yo,no le da tiempo porque ya se había ido,llegan a un avión

Chloe:vamos es mi y nos vamos,con eso se subieron y pusieron rumbo a los ángeles

2 años más tarde se habían casado y con su segunda hija en camino


	4. Chapter 4

Todas las bellas están ensayando,una vez terminado,todas están bebiendo agua,para refrescarse,ven a Chloe que se va rápido

Beca mira por donde va su novia,se acercan donde esta Beca

Amy:donde va

Beca:no lo sé, pero la voy a seguir,si me está engañado la mata,dijo triste

Stace:vamos contigo,si lo hace necesitas a tus amigos

Beca:vale,donde esta Lily,le dijeron que había empezado a seguirla

Mientras tanto Chloe,se bajaba del coche y entra en circuito de barro,saludo a un amigo,y le da un traje,y le habla se llama Dany,es su entrenador de motocross,ella lo hacía desde años

Dany:lista

Chloe:si,vamos a ganar

Dany:aún no se lo has dicho a nadie de los tuyos

Chloe:no si lo hago seguro que quiere que lo dejé,con eso salió a la pista

A fuera acaban de llegar,ve y se acerca

Stace:seguro que es aquí,esto es,Lily dijo pero no la entendieron,vamos a entrar y a ver si la vemos

Todas entraron y vieron que era una carrera de motos,la buscaron y la encontró Danise,en la pista

Danise:chicas en la pista está,todas miraron y vieron como se subía,no sabía que sabía montar

Beca:yo tampoco,me a sombrendido,bajaron

Cuando están a punto de entrar no las dejaron, discutió con un se seguridad,en la carpa Dany las vías y se acercó

Dany:hola quienes soy

Stace:a ti no te importa, nuestra amiga está en la moto,Dany callo

Dany:soy las bellas y tú debe ser Beca la novia,me hablado de vosotras

Beca:te ha dicho quein somos,de ti no habla,Dany habló con el de seguridad y las dejo pasar,las llevo hasta el puesto,tu eres

Dany;soy el entrenador de motocross, Chloe lleva años haciendo esto,todas se sombraro por lo de su compañera

Vieron todos juntos la carrera,en un momento dos copitidore,se posiciona a lado de Chloe, Dany desde lejos ve que llevan llaves iglesia,en la pista un delante y otros atrás en ese momento le meten las llaves y la moto de Chloe va de un sitio hasta que se cae y queda incociente,todos los pilotos paran menos los otros

Comentarista:parece que alguien a saboteado a Chloe,que sigue me el suelo,los otros dos parece que,unos segundos,si ellos están descalificado de la competición,se ve a los compañeros ir donde esta Chloe y quitarle la moto

Dany y varios médicos acuden,le quita el casco

Dany:vamos respirar,en ese momento Chloe se despierta y todos respirar de alivio

La llevan a la tiendo,todas están nerviosas, Beca estaba llorando, cuándo la ve la abraza, llegan y la sienta y cuando levanta la vista,ve a las bellas

Chloe: Beca, estáis aquí, confundida por el golpe,porque estáis aquí

Beca: siempre te vas corriendo los fin de semana y me había cansado así que te seguimos,entra el médica y le hace unas pruebas y la deja ir a casa,le receta analgésicos y que vaya al médico, Chloe asiente,y se va,vale creía que me engañaba y ellas también

Chloe:lo siento,te amo solo a ti, porque no lo preguntaste,hago esto,ya puedo ir a casa,me ayudas a levantarme

La ayudó a levantarse buenas las beso,salen y cogen el coche, beca conduce el coche de Chloe,en el coche

Beca:me has dado un susto de muerte,estaba...,no termina la frase

Chloe: lo siento,pero porque viniste

Beca: quería saber dónde ibas,solo no creáis que hicieras esto

Chloe:te lo hubiera dicho,pero conociendo como soy me hubiera dicho que lo dejado 

Beca:es peligroso,no quiero ver cómo te hacen daño

Chloe:esto es lo que me gusta,como a ti lo de ser DJ,no lo voy a dejar

Beca:ok,lo sabe Aubrey

Chloe:no me hubiera dicho que estoy loca,mis familia no quería que lo hiciera, pero lo he echo durante años

Sigue hablando hasta que llegan a la casa de las bellas, aparcar el coche y ve que ya han llegado las bellas,se acerca a la puerta de copiloto y la abre y la ayuda a bajar, Stace se acerca y la ayuda, a sujeta a Chloe,una vez cerrada la puerta la coge de la mano y caminan hasta la casa, Stace es la primera en hablar

Stacy:estás bien,que susto

Chloe:si solo dolorida y con ganas de dormir,pero no puedo,tengo que estar despierta

Amy:porque,me alegro que estés bien

Chloe: cuando te das un golpe fuerte en la cabeza,tienes que pasar la noche despierta por si tienes una conmocion celebrar

Beca:es peligroso

Chloe:no solo tengo que estar despierta y mañana voy al médico

Emily:hemos avisado a Aubrey,dijo que venía

Chloe:que no hacía falta llamar a Aubrey

Lo que menos era hablar con Aubrey de su hobby,fueron a la cocina para come,1 hora y media Aubrey está en la casa,cuando entra ve a todas y se fija en Chloe,toda herida se acerca la abraza,todos están aliviado,pero dura poco

Aubrey:se puede ser más irresponsable,como se te ocurre,tienes que ensayar,todas están asustados,está

Chloe:ya los has dejado claro,esta es mi vida,te guste o no,la elegí yo,eres mi amiga,pero llevo años,no soy irresponsable,me saboteado y me voy a la habitación,a descansar

Chloe se levanta y se va Beca,se va con ella,se meten en la habitación, Chloe se mete en el baño y espera, cuando sale Beca se mete en el baño,cuando salen se tumban en la cama, Beca con su cabeza en el pecho de Chloe

Beca:estaba asustada cuando te caíste,creía que te había...no termina la frase

Chloe:ven aquí,te doy mimos,o te beso

Beca:qué tal las dos cosas,y con eso la empezó a besa

En la planta de abajo todas están reunidas,en el salón, hablando

Aubrey:no me lo creo aún, hubiera,la cortan

Emily:no es muy peligrosos

Cinthya:si,pero a lo mejor beca la comencé

Stace:eso esperó, mientras la voy a apoyar

Aubrey:como la puedes apoyar,es peligroso y se tiene que ensayar

Amy:déjala si es lo que le gusta porque no la dejas,es mayor

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, empezaron a preparar la cena

Aubrey:voy a buscarlas para que bajen, subio las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Chloe,llamo pero nadie contesto,entra y las ves dormidas, Chloe abrazando a Beca,ve que la mira

Aubrey:no bajáis 

Chloe:no Beca está dormida y no quiero despertarla 

Aubrey:si quieres te subo la cena

Chloe:no,luego bajo,se la dejo a Beca en el horno

Con eso bajo,en la cocina Emily habla

Emily:no bajan

Aubrey:no parece que Beca dormida y no quiere despertarla, luego se lo cena

Stace: cómo está Chloe,aún le duele

Aubrey:está abrazando a Beca y creo que aún le duele

Cenaron con tranquilidad, Aubrey,se quedó abajo,viendo la tele,arriba en la cama Beca todavía no se ha despertado y Chloe tiene que ir al baño, con mucho cuidado,aparta un poco a Beca de ella le levanta la mano de la cintura y la cabeza y la deja en la almohada,se pone una caseta ancha y unos pantalones de deportes,va al baño y cuando sale baja a la cocina,en el salón ve a Aubrey, está la ve y la ayuda

Aubrey:vas a por la cena

Chloe:si, tengo que tomar algo y Beca no se despierta y tu no estas en la cama

Aubrey:no y quería pedirte disculpas,por el grito de antes,estaba asustada cuando me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente

Chloe:no te preocupes y debía haberlo dicho antes, pero me hubiera dicho que lo dejé y no quiero

En eso el microondas suena y Aubrey le trae la cena

Aubrey:que dicen tu familia

Chloe:me echaron a los 13 años cuando lo hacía, Dany es mi entrenador de motocross y también es como mi padre me acogió de un orfanato y desde entonces,un día mi padre me robó el dinero para ir con su amante de vacaciones,a los 16 años los lleve a juicio y me lo devolvieron todo y nunca más he tenido noticias de ellos y no quiero

Aubrey:no lo sabía, siguieron hablando sin que se diera cuenta de que Beca está en la cocina,cuando mira la ve,hola Beca quieres la cena,en eso Chloe se da la vuelta

Chloe: beca cariño estás bien

Beca:solo que

Chloe:lo has escuchado no me importa,te lo iba decir pero hay más

Beca:si cuando desperté no estabas y estaba muy asustada,así que decidí bajaron a veces si estaba,yo,con eso se puso a llorar

Chloe se levanta y la abraza, se sienta y la sienta encima de ella y le susurra, Aubrey aparece con la cena,cuando se acerca la abraza

Aubrey:estás bien,que ha pasado

Beca:me he despertado y no la encontraba,creía que, Chloe la besa y la sigue abrazando hasta que

Chloe:vamos ha cenar y volver a la cama 

Beca:tú vas a venir,se que puedes dormir te hago compañía

Chloe:no hace falta,veré un poco la tele y luego subo a la cama,con eso empezaron a cenar cuando terminaron, Beca se sube y Chloe se queda,habló un rato más con Aubrey que le dijo que ella la lleva al médico,se fueron a sus habitaciones y todas menos Chloe durmieron

A la mañana siguiente Chloe se levanta y ve Aubrey que ya está abajo esperando por ella,se metieron en el coche y se fueron

Sobre las 10 de la mañana se despierta Beca, estira el brazo y no encuentra a Chloe,recordo que tenía médica a primera hora,bajo y encuentro a las bellas

Amy:no llevabas Chloe al médico

Beca:si,no me a sonado el despertador,creo que lo a pago,ve una nota en ella decia que Aubrey la lleva al médico y luego la traía,había una nota la habéis leído

Stace:no que dice

Beca:que Aubrey la lleva y después vuelven

Emily:cuando iba a guardar la comida ya no está,todas sonrien

Beca:si Chloe se levantó y se la comió,unos minutos baje yo y me comí la mía

Flor a que hora tenía cita

Beca:a primera hora,por, precupanda

Jessica;eso fue hace dos horas y aún no han vuelto,con eso beca fue a por el móvil y llamo pero no sé lo responde, prueba con Aubrey pero tampoco,seguro que todavía están con el médico

Todas siguieron desayunando,pero beca no deja de mirar el movil,unos minutos después la llama es Chloe

Beca:estás bien,donde estás ,la agrivilla a preguntas

Chloe:si lo estoy,hemos tardado porque me estaban haciendo un escáner y varias pruebas,y antes que pregunte solo tengo golpes,nada roto

Beca suspira de alivio,le dice que en una media hora está en la casa,que van a por la compra, cuando cuelga les dice que está bien nada roto,solo la contursiones y el dolor

En eso se levanta y se va la ducha,una vez que entra,se relaja, mientras Chloe y Aubrey ya llegan todas las saluda y se alegra de que no tenga nada rlto,en eso suena el móvil de Chloe es Dany

Chloe:es mi entrenador tengo que cogerlo,sale de la casa,que pasa

Dany:qué tal el médico

Chloe:nada roto,solo contursiones y el dolor en unos días se irán

Dany; me alegro,te llamo para decirte que vas a Los Ángeles a la competencia,trae a tus amigos si se quieren venir tienes el avión

Chloe:eso me gusta a Los Ángeles,como casi todos los años,se ríen,se lo pregunto

Cuando entra ve que Beca está a abajo,se acerca y la abraza, beca se gira y la besa, Stace las interrumpe

Stace:que quería he,no se acordó del nombre

Beca:te a llamado

Chloe:si,me ha preguntado que tal estoy y que voy a la final de nacional,y si querías venir

Flor:donde es

Ashley:vas a coger la moto

Chloe:si y la competición es en Los Ángeles

Todas gritaron,en ese momento llegan los trebelmekes

Jessie:que pasa,cuando mira a Chloe,y a ti que te ha pasado

Chloe:compito en motocross,se ríen y para cuándo miran a las chicas,y que les hacabo de preguntar si quieren ir a Los Ángeles y vosotros

Benji:como no tenemos suficiente dinero para ir en avión y en un hotel,todos asiste, Chloe solo mueve la cabeza

Chloe:cuando yo voy tengo un avión,y os puedo llevar,y el hotel seguro que os puedo ayudar,todos dicen que si 

Aubrey: todavía no te has curado de la caída y ya quieres ir

Chloe:es el mes que viene y no volváis a empezar con eso

Stace: habrá fiesta

Chloe:si,y podéis ir a ver la ciudad

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, Chloe se va a la calle,a lo lejos le parece ver a quién era su familia,no se fía

Beca la mira desde la cocina,sale pero,les dice que quiere está sola,unos minutos después entra en la casa,y va a la habitación a dormir, Beca se sube y entra,ve que se está quitando la ropa,en la planta de abajo todos se van

Chloe:te vas a quedar ahi o vienes aquí,con eso se acerca y la besa, Chloe quiere más pero Beca se aparta

Beca:no puedes estás herida

Chloe: vamos por fa estoy caliente y tú también, Beca se pone roja, hacemos una cosa si no estás mojada no lo hacemos y si

No termina la frase ya que necesito la está besando,le quita la camiseta y le empieza a besar el cuello,en un momento Chloe le saca las camiseta del pijama,beca guía a Chloe a la cama,le quita el pantalón y ve el bulto,en eso a ella le quita el pantalón y se queda desnuda,le saca los boxes y le empieza a tocas el pene mientras se besan, beca va bajando y se pone de rodillas y la empieza a chuparle la polla, Chloe gime y le ayuda

Chloe:joder,si sigue así,voy...a llegar , cuando llega en la boca de beca,se lo traga,se pone de pie y van a la cama Beca debajo mientras que Chloe les va chupando el pecho,le muerde un pezón,baja un poco más y le toca el clotis a Beca,nota lo mojada que está

Chloe:estás muy mojada,con eso empezó a lamer toda la raja,beca llega poco después, Chloe posiciona el pene en la entrada de coño y se la mete despacio

Beca:dios que bien, empieza a acelerar,más rápido,en eso beca le cambia el sitio y ella se sube empieza a calbargar la polla,las dos llegan a la vez,cuando terminan beca se tumba encima de Chloe y apoya la cabeza en el pecho

Beca:eso así do 

Chloe:si tienes razón vamos a dormir

Durante las semanas, Chloe se recupera y va a los entrenamientos de motocross y a los ensayos,en el entrenamiento algo va mal

Dany:que pasa

Chloe:me pareció ver les

Dany:a vi saremos a la policía,y que más,le cuenta bque la moto se va todavía a la izquierda,en eso sale Jonathan que es el hijo de Dany y hermanastro de Chloe

Jonathan:que pasa Chloe,todo bien

Chloe:si, puede mirar porque se va a la izquierda,en eso se lo mira y se lo arregla

Pasado ya casi el mes todos están esperando a que bajen la pareja para irse

Stace: alguien sube a por ella,con una sonrisa,todos se negaron,va a subir caundo las ven bajar

Aubrey:aque hora sale el avión

Chloe:cuando yo su en él

Todos fueron detrás de Chloe,van a una aeropuerto privado donde pueden dejar los coche

Amy:no vemos el avión,en eso les señala donde esta, todos empieza a subir, Chloe y beca se sienta juntas y los demás por el resto,sale el piloto

Piloto:lista para irnos

Chloe:si,con eso el avión despega,dentro empiezan a hablar y a divertirse,dos horas más tarde ya están el Los Ángeles,vienen a recogerlos y se van para el hotel

Stace:como vamos a dormir

Chloe: vosotros tenéis ya la reserva y cada uno o dos en una habitación os parece bien

Llegan al hotel,todos cogen sus habitaciones,ya que mañana es la carrera Chloe descide irse pronto al la habitación,todos van a confirmar la pista

Chloe:tengo que entrenar,para saberme la,con eso se va,donde esta su moto,3 minutos después sale ya en la moto todos se quedan embobados con ella,un rato después ya se van para cenar, Chloe se va pronto a la cama que se despierta

Beca:a que hora te despiertas

Chloe:sobre las 6 de la mañana,tengo que preparar, calentamiento de pista ,moto

Beca:así que hoy no

Chloe:no pero sigano si

Con eso se fue a la cama a descansar,dos horas después todos se van a las habitaciones a dormir,beca entra sin hacer ruido,se va al baño a cambiar y se mete en la cama

A la mañana siguiente se despierta Chloe,se prepara y le deja una nota a beca,en la pista dos se acerca a ella

Chloe:hola Lucas, a ti también Sara

Lucas:preparada para perder hoy

Sara:eso pero seréis los dos,con eso se van a su tienda

En el hotel beca se despierta y no ve a su novia, hay una nota que dice que luego la ve,baja a desayunar,allí encuentra al reto de sus amigos

Amy: Chloe no baja

Beca: Chloe ya se ha ido,tenía calentamiento algo así me dijo

Siguieron desayuno y bromeando

En el circuito,todo está preparando,la gente ya empieza a entrar,y los corredores en sus puestos,se había colado varias personas

Mujer:ya sabéis que hacer,con eso cuando sonó la campana,todos salieron,a la mitad se cuelan dos motoristas,se van adelantado y cuando llegan donde quería empieza a intentar,todos mira lo que hace

Motoristas:hoy te vamos a meter,en eso gira y le tira y cuando les tiran a los otros ya los habían rodeado en eso se quitan los cascos

Motoristas:no soy los corredores

Agente:no somos del FBI y estáis todos detenidos, ellos también les han rodeado,en eso se acerca, alguien a uno de ellos

Chloe: hola papá,te ha gustado, avisamos de esto y con eso se los llevan,salen de la pista ahora se van a preparar para la carrera

En la carrera,la primera que va en Chloe,seguida de Sara y Lucas,ya en la última vuelta, a acelerar 

Comentarista: parece que Chloe va a ganar,va la primera,le saca al segundo unos segundos,si se acerca a la meta,todos sus amigos están emocionado por lo que hace,si última recta,si Chloe es la primera, por atrás llega Sara en segundo lugar y en tercer lugar Lucas,se bajan y la felicitan

Chloe se acerca a su tienda y Jonathan la abraza junto a Dany, después va a ver a los cheques,y la felicitan y beca la besa,se acerca Sara y Lucas

Sara:muy bien,creía que te ganaría

Chloe:ya te gustaría,te presento y a Lucas,una vez presentados se van a por los premios

Sara:me presentas a Stace,es guapa

Lucas:a mi a Jessica

Chloe: claro vamos,se acerca y aparta a Stace y a Jessica

Stace:porque me se para de ellos,ella quiere conocerte mejor y tú a él,creo que les gustais

Jessica se acerca a Lucas y empieza a hablar,se acercan donde sus amigos

Chloe: está noche nos vamos a la fiesta

Amy:hay fiesta si lo sé te apoyo desde el principio,todos se ríen,se van al hotel prepararse en la habitación de Chloe

Beca:como lo suspieste

Chloe:los vi en la universidad,la besa y se van en la fiesta ve que los chicos no pierden el tiempo y están con Stace y Jessica bailando

Aubrey:los has visto

Beca le canta la cabeza y los ve bailar y besarse,todos van a la pista a bailar,pasado un rato se van, Chloe inmoviliza a beca y la lleva a la cama,está noche hacen el amor,a la mañana siguiente todos se van a la universidad,les acompañan Sara y Lucas

En la unidad todos se quedan mirando a Chloe en la clase

Chloe:algo que quería saber

Compañera:eres campeona de motocross

Chloe:ok,si lo cuento todos,es un diez,el profesor dice que si,así que les cuenta todos y luego les pide fotos y autógrafos,les cuenta que dos amigos también han venido

En la casa de las bellas,todos se prepara para ir al campamento de acapella,ya por la noche se van todas pronto a la cama,van en un avión privado,cuando llegan todos van al hotel, luego salen a dar una vuelta,ya por la tarde, Chloe mira a ver cuándo es el mundial de motocross y es el mismo día que la final de acapella,entra beca 

Beca:que pasa.

Chloe:que las dos competicióned es el mismo día, distancia hora no llego a de la motocross 

Beca:y porque no te preparas la nota para ir rápido,se que es lo que quieres y me han dicho,que el mundial deberás ir

Chloe se levanta y la besa,la coge y hacen el amor toda la noche,a la mañana siguiente todas bajan a desayunar y se van a preparar, Chloe habla

Chloe:cuando terminemos me tengo que ir rápido

Emily:porque no te quedas

Beca:tiene el mundial y le he dicho que preparar la moto

Todas están de acuerdo,con lo de beca,ya en la noche cuando sale el equipo alemán,se prepara para la actualización una vez terminado, Chloe se acerca al borde y da un salto todos lo ven y se van

Gail:una bella se acaba de ir

En eso se enciende unas pantallas,diez minutos después ya está Chloe,todos miar y ve que es una bella,todos los equipos habían salido a verlo

En la pista está, Sara, Lucas, Jonathan, Dany y la novia de Jonathan,se prepara y va a su puesto,arranca y Chloe se pone la primera todos griatn el segundo le sigue de cerca,ella acerlerar y sigue faltan dos vuelta se para y coge a un chica

Chloe;te quiere subir

Chica:en serio,puedo mamá,está asiente y caundo sale todos aplaude y más piloto hacen lo mismo, Chloe va la primera, acelerar y pasa la meta todos saltan de alegría

Comentarista: EEUU es la nueva campeona del mundial, pasado más de dos años que no se lo lleva,donde todas las bellas está saltan de alegría,ve y ve a Chloe, abrazando a todos,se acerca a la niña y le firma un autógrafo,sube al podio y aplauden,cuando salen van con sus pareja pero se acerca a Jonathan

Chloe: cuando la boda,se acerca la novia de Jonathan Anna

Anna:enhorabuena por a ver ganado

Chloe: gracias,nos vemos otro día,con eso se va y caundo la ve todos la abraza,se ven al hotel acelebra

Dos años más tarde, Chloe y beca viven en Nueva York, Stace y Luca se Jessica se prometieron, Stace y Sara viven juntas todavia competían,las demás trabajan,beca consiguió el trabajo que quería pero la echaron,todos quedaron para ir de gira por Europa

Cuando aterriza en Rota,se acerca le pregunta

Amy:donde esta Chloe no viene

Beca:tenía una competición Ben Francia,ve a dos soldados que se acerca y a lo lejos les parece ver a Chloe,se acerca y empieza hablar 

Chloe:hola chica,todas la abraza

Beca:no tenías competición

Chloe:si ayer cuando llamaste ya estaba aque,haya luego chicas,se fueron,las llevaron al hotel

Por la noche quedaron para generar ellas dos,cuando llegaron a la habitación,beca la aparta y cuando va hablar ve que se pone de rodillas,se lleva las manos a la boca

Chloe:te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre si me lo permite,saca un anillo,se que no te gusta las bodas pero te casará conmigo

Beca la besa y le dice que cuando van a la cama, beca se aparta

Beca:te acuerdas que me sentía mal, pues fui al médico y me hizo una prueba y resulta que estoy embarazada de dos meses

Beca mira a Chloe y de repente la besa esa noche hacen el amor

Chloe:se lo decimos

Beca:que tal si no lo guardamos un poco, Chloe nos dice que

Chloe:esto te gustaría que nos fueron a vivir a Los Ángeles,beca siente y le dice que se van alli,para todo

Cuatro meses después se casaron delente de todos sus amigos y familiares,y cuatro meses después nace un bebé todos muy contentos


	5. Chapter 5

Después de descubrimiento que Beca la engaño con su mejor amiga Aubrey, Chloe decide irse

Flashback

Chloe entra en la casa de las bellas,va primero a la cocina a por algo de beber,cuando va subiendo,está escuchando unos gemidos,que parece que son de beca,cuando entra lo que ve,es a su novia y así amiga enrolladas,ni si inmutaro,hasta que Aubrey mira para arriba y hace para a Beca

Beca: Chloe te lo puedo explicar,ella solo se ríe y se va,la siguen y la paran

Aubrey:lo siento...

Chloe: cuánto tiempo

Aubrey y Beca se miran y es ella quien contesta

Aubrey: desde primero de año, cuando empezasteis a salir

Chloe:tu mentiste cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba,y tú solo me engañas soy lo peor, necesito irme

Beca:lo siento,no quería que te enteras así

Chloe:cuando te pedía que vinieras conmigo de vacaciones,te ibas con ella,las dos dijeron que si

Chloe lo decidió en ese momento"no me llaméis y me busquéis no quiero saber nada de vosotras nunca"con eso se fue

Aubrey se acerca a Beca y la abraza,mientras lloran,pasado un rato empieza a entrar las bellas,las miran y pregunta

STACE:que ha pasado,les cuenta la verdad y con eso una de ella va la cocina

Flor:creía que quería a Chloe

Beca:y la amo...

Stace:y una mierda si la amas no la engañas con su mejor amiga y con nadie, Beca solo la mira llora,a mí no me importa que llores

Amy:porque la engañas

Aubrey:paso sin más

Stace:no,cuanto

Beca:cuando empecé a salir con Chloe,todas las miran,chicas no...

Flor:no termines la frase,todas están de acuerdo

Stace: lo voy a decir ahora,solo te haré caso con las canciones y la coreografía,pero ya no somos amigas,todas dijeron que si y con eso se fueron y ellas a su habitación Beca a braza Aubrey mientras llora

Dos días más tarde entra Chloe,está Jessica,en la cocina

Jessica:hola ya nos enteramos,estamos de tu parte

Chloe: gracias,vengo a por mis cosas,ya no voy a seguir en las bellas

Jessica:no te puede ir

Chloe:lo siento,ahora solo necesito irme,me ayudas, Jessica le dice que si, cuando terminaron se despidieron,te después de mi, Jessica"claro,no veremos en la universidad"

Cuando las bellas llegan, Jessica habla

Jessica:hoy a venido Chloe,cuando van a subir,las para,ha recogido sus cosas y se a ido,ya no está en el grupa, Aubrey se tapa la boca,beca sube corriendo a la hora de Chloe, cuando entra,las cosas de ella no estás,pero lo que le regaló lo dejo

Beca:aque hora a venido

Jessica:no te voy a contestar, Aubrey se le acerca,pero se lo impiden,no te importa engañarla así que no vengas con exigencia y con eso se fue,todas la miran y están de acuerdo con ella

A la hora de cenar,no cena con ellas,se va

Al día siguiente todas ven a Chloe,van a verlas, cuando se acerca la abraza

Amy: siento lo que te han echo

Ashley:si necesitas algo di no lo,vale

Chloe:ok,a lo lejos ve que viene Aubrey y Beca corriendo

Aubrey:lo sentimos, pero como lo dejas está

Chloe:que loca,mal pues vuestra culpa,no os debo nada a vosotras dos,así si mis disculpais me tengo que ir

Beca:tú te sabes la corregida

Chloe:y tú su cuerpo,se la enseñaré a una de ellas,pero si tú o ella venís yo me largo

Stace:me la enseña a mi y a vosotras,todas dijeron que si

Unos días más tarde cuando ya le enseñaron la coreografía,se fue,eran vacaciones de Navidad

Cuando llegó a Carolina del norte,un amigo la vino a buscar al aeropuerto,lo vio y lo abrazo

Jony:me alegro que hallas venido

Chloe:cuando entras y te enteras que te engañan desde el principio,que más da

Jony:a donde vamos

Chloe:sin hacer las carreras y las peleas ilegales, Jony la mira, quiero hacer lo

Jony:está

Chloe:si,lo necesito

A la noche llego la llevo a un lugar,a las a fuera

Persona: Jony quien es

Jony: Paul ella es Chloe y es muy buenas

Paul: Chloe he, entoces quieres participar

Chloe:si, cuando empezamos,los dos sonríe

Llegan donde están los coches,ella ya sabe cuál el es el suyo,todos la miran,pero ella se sube,en la carrera había a postado unos $60.000 de los grandes,dieron la señal u empezó,iba la segunda,en una curva se puso la primera,no se dejó acojona,ganó se llevó el dinero y esa misma noche se fue con una chica a follar,desde entonces lo hace

Fin de flashback

Ya después de las variaciones,ella se había alquilado un apartamento cerca de la unidad,dejo a las bellas,a lo lejos vio a varias de ellas

Stace,flor,Amy y Cinthya la vieron,fueron a verla,pero antes vieron que saluda a un chica,cuando se va se acerca,la abrazan

Amy:donde has estado

Chloe:en Carolina del norte,quedé con unos amigos

Flor:me alegro de volverte a ver,ya no es lo mismo,ya ni las hablamos, Chloe solo la escucha

Stace:lo que te dice es que ya no hablamos con Beca y Aubrey,no después de lo que te han echo

Cintya:vamos a los ensayos,pero no escuchamos Aubrey,y a Beca nos pone la música,y no les decimos nada

Stace: gracias por enseñarme la coreografía,ya se lo enseñes a todas

Chloe:de nada,es que he quedado,voy a una fiesta,de unos amigos que se han vendido conmigo, hablamos otro día

Con eso se fue, cuándo camina,se acerca al aparcamiento donde la recogen,para irse,se sube

Jony:lista para la pelea

Chloe:si,y gracias por venir conmigo

Jony:somos amigos, sonrien y se van,llegan a un polígono,vale es un buen luchador, pero tú eres mejor

Se baja y se meten , Chloe se va ha cambiar,unas vez cambiada,sale para el ring,se mete

Árbitro:vale de todo

Suena la campana y empieza la pelea,le dan un golpe en la cabeza,se recuerda rápido,el próximo lo esquiva,le da un puñetazo en toda la cara a su rival,a fuera la gente grita, dentro,no le deja que se levante le coge el brazo y se lo retuerce,el contrincante intentar en vano sacar el brazo

Chloe:riendete,da unos golpe para terminar,se lleva el dinero

Jony:muy bien, vámonos a la fiesta,se van a la fiesta y se lo pasa genial,y se va con una chica

En la casa de las bellas todas habla

Stace:hoy hemos visto a Chloe,está genial

Flor:parece que se iba de fiesta,con unos amigos,que se vinieron con ella

Amy:seguro que ya ha estado con alguien

Beca y Aubrey las están escuchando porque están para cenar y habían empezado a hablar de Chloe,no intentaron hablar porque no la van a contestar,las otras mira

Stace:si Aubrey se sombrendido

Aubrey:qué tal estás

Stace: después de que la engañas,con burla,bien

Beca:no me ha cogido el móvil

Flor:y no lo hará, Jessica se levanto y salió, vosotras soy lo peor

Danise:vamos a los ensayos,pero si os fijáis nadie habla con vosotras,a ti ni te escuchamos,tú pones la música pero 

Aubrey:ya,sabe...

Stace:no va a volver,ya no quiere ser una bella, recogió todo y se fue,no vengáis que os debe algo

Todas salieron,y se metieron en sus habitantes, mientras que Jessica,llega donde parece que hay una carrera cuando llega lo primero que ve es a Chloe,se esconde y ve que se mete,frunce el ceño y ve que arranca el coche y sale a toda pastilla, entoces cae,hace carrera ilegales

Pasado un tiempo se va,cuando va caminando,se topa con Chloe

Chloe:hola Jessica

Jessica:hola no sabía

Chloe:te he visto, vamos a un sitio y te cuento todo, caminaron hasta un parque

Chloe: cuándo fui a Carolina,me fui con unos amigos que están metiendo en peleas y carreras ilegales,dije que me apuntarán y desde entonces lo hago

Jessica:es peligroso,te pueden matar,con preocupación

Chloe: cuando las descubrir,no me importó nada,todos los días me voy con alguna chica alza

Jessica:vas a seguir

Chloe:si,vamos te acompaño, a la casa,se levantaron y se fueron,esto quería invitarte a cenar,por ayudarme

Jessica:no heces

Chloe: insisto,es lo menos que puedo hacer,le dijo que si,al día siguiente,todo siguió igual,pero para la noche

Chloe se acercaba la casa de las bellas,llamo y espero cuando abrió fue Beca

Beca:hola

Chloe:está Jessica,le pareció descortezar a beca

Beca:si, podemos hablar,por fa,se que lo que hice y quiero pedirte disculpas

Chloe:no quiero hablar contigo,no te cogido el móvil,ni a ella,los borraba todo, desprendió, puedes llamar a Jessica

Beca:si claro,subió donde esta Jessica,han vendido Chloe

Todas lo escucharon que Chloe estaba abajo,bajaron corriendo y la abrazaron,en ese momento baja Jessica vestida con un vestido azul

Chloe:estás preciosa,se sonrojo,lista,y con eso se fueron

Beca:espera,donde vais

Chloe:me ayudó con mis cosas solo la invitó a cenar,por la que hizo y si no te importa nos vamos

En ese momento aparece Aubrey

Aubrey: cuando vas a volver, tienes que entrenar

Chloe:no vuelvo,solo la voy a invitar,no quiero saber nada de vosotras,soy unas mentirosas

Beca y Aubrey se les quedó la boca abierta, a lo lejos vieron como se iba

Se subieron al coche de Chloe, llegaron a un restaurante, mi bueno

Mesero:hola reserva

Chloe:si al nombre de Chloe

Mesero: claro por aquí,las llevo , un rincón, algo de de beber

Jessica:agua y tú, Chloe pido lo mismo,este es muy caro

Chloe:no me importa,que vas a pedir

Jessica:no lo sé

Chloe le dijo que era lo mejor,así que pidieron, Chloe un filete con patatas asadas y croquetas,en salsa de vino y Jessica un pescado en salsa de vino con ensalada y queso, durante la cena probaron lo de su compañera,con muchas bromas y en el postre helado con plátano Chloe y Jessica helado con fresas y como en la cena,les costó unos $300,les regalaron una botella de vino blanco y rojo

Chloe:te llevo o quieres venir a mi casa

Jessica:no quiero se a que otra te tiras

Chloe:no lo eres,me gusta estar contigo y ve a donde vamos,con eso la beso

Jessica:vamos a tú casa, Chloe le abrió la puerta y se fueron cuando llegaron bajaron,subiendo Chloe la beso,en la puerta pararon abrió

Chloe: lo dejo en la cocina,una vez volvió con Jessica

Jessica la beso,se quitaron la ropa y Chloe la cogió,ella le rodea las piernas en su cintura, cuando van a la habitación la deja caer suavemente en la cama,se sube en ella y empieza a chuparle los pechos Jessica solo y gime'mas baja' chloe se quita los boxes

Chloe:está segura

Jessica:si

Con eso le metió el pene en el coño dejo que se acostumbre y poco a poco empieza a ir más rápido

Jesús: joder más no pares,la beso,Chloe más,en ese momento le cambia el lugar,se sube y empieza a calbarga la polla, Chloe le chupa los pechos,cuando llegaron Chloe le echo todo dentro de ella,se durmieron

En la casa de las bellas,todos se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar, vieron que Jessica no estaba

Stace:a que hora vino Jessica

Ashley:no vino,no contesta

Todas sonrien y lo saben,bajan las que no quieren ver

Beca: vamos a ensayar, alguien llama a Jessica

Todas se van,en casa de Chloe se había levantado para hacer el desayuno, Jes se estira y no encuentra a Chloe,va al baño y sale a la cocina

Jessica:creía que te habías ido

Chloe se da la vuelta y la besa le dice"solo me he levantado con el desayuno"la besa y se sienta

Jessica ve la mira' mierda llego tarde'

Chloe:yo me llevaré la culpa desayuna y nos vemos

En el ensayo

Beca:donde esta Jessica,en eso se abre la puerta,con una Jessica corriendo

Jessica:me he quedado dormida

Stace:ya solo dormida,con una sonrisa,beca ve varios chupetones

Beca:te has a costado con Chloe

Jessica:y a ti que más te da,ya la engañaste,no tienes derecho,beca se acerca y antes de que la diera Chloe le para el golpe

Chloe:no la golpees o te daré,a ti no te importa y si lo quieres saber, cuando me fui me empecé a acostarme con varias chicas,se fue y la beso

Durante los siguientes meses siguió todo igual, pelea, carrera ilegales y citas con Jessica

Se acerca el final del campeonato de acapella,en la final, hubo que alguien se acercó al escenario

Paul: Chloe sino quieres que le pase nada acércate,en eso se acercó

Jony:que haces déjalo,le dispararon,eres un hijo de puta

Paul:ya lo sé,sino quiere que les pase nada,haz la pelea y la carrera y me traes el dinero, Chloe sabe que lo tiene que hace

Chloe:si les haces daño iré a por ti,todos vieron como salió

Paul:lo vamos a ver por la TV,la encendido

Chloe llego para la pelea,se subió y se llevó el primer golpe,el siguiente lo esquiva,en el campeón todos ve con ojos los que hace en un no se da la vuelta se gira y una patada,la siguiente varios puñetazos,ganó nadie se lo podía creer,en la carrera cogió el coche,le dieron varios golpes,pero se puso la primera freno u el otro se estrella contra la pared, Chloe gana y se lleva el dinero,abre la puerta

Chloe:dajalos ir

Paul: primero el dinero, discutido,cuando amenazó con matar a una amiga

Le da el dinero de mala manera,pero antes,le quita el arma y se pelean,le rompe el brazo,en ese momento se abre la puerta

Alto agente de FBI,todos tiran las armas,los detienen y se los lleva

Agente:busco a Chloe, levanta la mano,bien echo

Chloe:vas a deternemes

Agente:no se quién eres,es hora de decir,cuando casi la disparan, alguien le salva la vida,se gira y ve a todos sus guardaespaldas

Chloe: gracias Sara 

Chloe se bajó y se acerca donde esta Jessica

Chloe:estás bien,le dice que si,salen y ven a varias personas esperando, cuando se acerca a parece un hombre

Chloe:papá puedo explicarlo, levanta la mano para que calle

Hombre:eres Jessica,si contesta,pues bien venida la familia

Stace se acerca y pregunta,aunque todo van a escuchar

Stace:quien es

Chloe:mi padre y hay algo que tenéis que saber

Stace:que es

Chloe:soy rica,todos se ríen,ven que no se ríen,es lo dicen en serio,me envió para ver si cambiaba para volver a casa

Stace: eres rica y no lo dices,se acerca a Jessica

Chloe:no te mentí,no uso su dinero

Jessica:aún así te amo,todos sonríen

Chloe:si te pido que venga conmigo vendría

Jessica:sin dudarlo

Chloe:vente conmigo a los ángeles,voy a dirigí una empresa y quería que vinieras conmigo

Jessica:voy contigo, pero donde voy a trabajar

Hombre:hay sitio en las oficinas,con el la abraza, Chloe se gira y se lo dice a beca

Chloe: nos veremos en los ángeles,claro si mi hermano te contrata para 

Beca:es tuyo,yo,no le da tiempo porque ya se había ido,llegan a un avión

Chloe:vamos es mi y nos vamos,con eso se subieron y pusieron rumbo a los ángeles

2 años más tarde se habían casado y con su segunda hija en camino


	6. Chapter 6

Es el cumpleaños de Chloe y Beca le ha llevado a comer pero para la noche tienen una sorpresa,iban tener relaciones sexuales con Aubrey

Fueron a cenar y luego se fueron a la casa de Aubrey,una vez que llegaron esperaron para que le s abriera,les abrió

Aubrey: felicidades

Chloe: gracias, beca que hacemos aquí

Beca:te voy a dar tu regalo

Chloe:cual es

Aubrey:pasa y te lo da

Beca:tu regalo es que vas a tener relaciones sexuales con nosotras 2 todos el fin de semana

Chloe:beca

Aubrey: puedes pedir que nos besamos,o lo que quieras

Chloe: incluso un baile erótico

Beca:si

Beca besa a Chloe y la sienta Aubrey se acerca y la besa, pero antes

Chloe: quiero que me hagáis un baile erótico

Con eso Aubrey pone música,beca empieza a bailar,mueve las caderas de un lado a otro, Aubrey se va quitando la ropa, Beca se está quitando la ropa,se sube encima de Chloe y la besa y la desnuda

Se cambia con Aubrey que ahora besa a Chloe, Beca la mira,se pone de pie y sigue bailando, Aubrey pasa de besarla y se acerca a Beca,siguen bailando

Chloe: quiero que os beseis

Con eso Aubrey agacha la cabeza y besa a Beca,mientras bailan, chloe se está tocando la polla,las chicas la ven le quita la mano y empieza a chuparle la polla, Chloe viene en la boca de Aubrey

Chloe:eso a sido caliente

Beca:la verdad es que si

Aubrey:casi me ahogo,las chicas se ríen

Beca:ahora que hacemos

Chloe:nos vamos a la habitación y ahí os digo

Se levantó y se fueron a la habitación, cuando llega coge a Aubrey y la besa la tumba en la cama, la sigue besando,le chupa el pulso del cuello,baja y empieza a chuparle los pechos, le muerde el pezón,se gira y ve a Beca tocándose,baja un poco y le separa las piernas,le toca el clotis,y empieza a chuparle el clotis le mete dos dedos dentro de ella, Beca se acerca y la besa, llega poco después 

Chloe:te subes encima de la boca de Aubrey, tú le chupas el coño mientras yo te meto toda la polla en el coño 

Con eso Beca se subió encima de la boca de Aubrey, Aubrey le empieza a chuparle el clotis, Chloe las ve se va acercando al coño de Aubrey y le mete toda la polla en el coño,va despacio y ve que las manos de Beca van a sus pechos, Chloe empieza acerlerar las embestidas, Aubrey se traga todo lo que Beca le a echado,se baja y Chloe le sujeta las piernas y va más profundo,gime en la barra de Beca, Chloe llega en ella

Chloe:eso a sido caliente, cambio

Ahora Beca está tumbada, Chloe la besa, cambia besando la mandíbula va dejando beso hasta el cuello donde le chupan el pulso, Beca gime,en ese momento Aubrey las besa, mientras que Chloe va chupando el pecho de Beca,le muerde el pezón y con el otro juega,luego cambia, bajando le besa el vientre cuando llega al clotis le separa las piernas y empieza a chuparle el clotis, Beca le sujeta la cabeza para que valla más profundo,le mete 3 dedos en ella y levanta las caderas,se la baja, Aubrey le toca las tetas, Beca llega poco después

Chloe:ahora Aubrey a ti Beca te chupa el coño y yo se la meto

Beca está en la cama Aubrey se acerca y se sube mirando a Chloe,no espera que Beca le metiera la lengua tan rápido, Chloe les separa las piernas y se acerca,se la mete,ve que Aubrey la mira se acerca y la besa, Chloe empieza a moverse, mira para abajo y ve la lengua de Beca en el coño y Aubrey gimiendo,se agacha la le lame la raja con Beca, Aubrey la levanta y la besa,ve las tetas y se las chupa

Aubrey:que bien sigue

Chloe se aleja y ve que las tetas de Beca se mueve,las toca mientras se mueve dentro de ella,se echa para atrás y le separa un poco más las piernas, Chloe le sujeta la cadera de Aubrey y va más rápido y profundo, Aubrey llega poco después,se quita, Beca ve a Chloe y separa las piernas un poco más, ahora más vas profundo, Beca gime y Chloe llega se lo echa todo

Beca:dios estoy toda sudada,se nos a olvidado decir, coge aliento

Aubrey:hemos comprado muchos juguetes

Chloe:como

Aubrey:balas,un cinturón, vibradores, pinza para las tetas, esposas, lubricantes,bolas, antifaz, aceites,lencería,ect.. 

Chloe:en serio

Beca:si,tiene toda la cara roja,con eso la besa

Chloe:trae la bolsa, Aubrey se levanta a por ella,coge a Beca y la sienta en la silla, Aubrey viene con ella se la da

Aubrey:que vas hacer

Chloe:le voy a poner la bala en ella mientras que a ti te follo, mientras nos mira,está bien contigo

Beca:si

Le pone la bala en el coño,,mientras que Aubrey se tumba en la cama,unos segundos y Chloe se ha tumbado encima de ella,se besan,se gira y le chupa el pulso del cuello,le mete toda la polla mientras le besa el cuello, Aubrey la rodea el cuello,se vuelven a besar, Beca lo ve y cada vez le cuesta tener los ojos abiertos,ve como Chloe le toca una de las tetas, Aubrey intenta separar las piernas, Chloe levanta la cabeza y mira a Beca le mete más potencia a la bala y la escucha gemir

Beca:hay más joder 

Chloe se levanta y coge Aubrey y la lleva al borde de la cama, Aubrey la mira y Beca

Le separa las piernas y le mete la polla y empieza a ir muy rápido,abofeteando el coño con la polla,ve que las tetas se mueve se agacha la coge,la chupa la teta

Aubrey:madre mía Chloe no pare,más toca el clotis

Chloe:no pienso parar,te sientes bien

Le muerde el pezón,y escuchar gemir a Aubrey, la besa y ve que Beca está por venir, beca viene poco después, Chloe se agacha le chupa el pulso del cuello,siente las paredes de Aubrey , cuando llega le echa todo el semen dentro,sale la besa,se levanta y la ayuda a sentarse,va donde beca y le saca la bala

Chloe: quiero que le chupe todo el chorro que le a salido

Aubrey se levanta le chupa el clotis de Beca,cuando termina,coge a Beca y la lleva a la cama sienta Aubrey en la silla y le mete la bala, empieza a gemir, Chloe se acerca a la cama y se tumba

Acerca los labios y besa a Beca, Beca gira la cabeza y empieza a chuparle el pulso del cuello,le mete toda la polla,no le da tregua,es su fantasía follar a su novia y a su mejor amiga a la vez, beca intentar sujetarse algún lado pero no puede Chloe va muy rápido

Beca:más no pares

Le rodea la cabeza,como Aubrey le mete aún más potencia a la bala,lleva a Beca al borde y le mete toda la polla,las tetas de Beca se mueve y coge una para jugar,para y le muerde,de repente beca ve como Chloe va todavía más rápido, levanta la cabeza y la besa , Chloe gira la cabeza y ve que Aubrey ya a llegado,unos cuantos empujes más y le echa todos el semen a beca,la levanta,la ayuda llegar hasta Aubrey y le dice que se lo chupe,lo hace

Aubrey:lo habías pensado

Chloe:la verdad es que si

Beca:me alegra que te guste

Aubrey:ahora que vamos hacer 

Chloe:ahora Beca se sienta en la cama, mientras que a ti te follo el culo

Se fueron a la cama Beca se sienta y Aubrey se pone de rodillas,beca la besa,Chloe se acerca le mete la polla en el culo

Aubrey: despacio y deja que me acostumbré

Hace lo que le pide,se la mete y deja que se acostumbre, Beca la besa y Chloe empieza lento,unos empujes y ya puede ir rápido

Aubrey:ya más 

Chloe empieza a ir rápido,le sujeta la cintura para ir más profundo,mira como las tetas de Aubrey se mueve, así que las coge y juega con ellas,Chloe viene dentro de ella,deja que se recupere

Chloe: está bien,te duele

Aubrey: estoy bien,me duele un poco,pero se me pasará,ahora va Beca

Chloe:si, porque no te echas un poco de agua a lo mejor se te pasa, la besa

Aubrey:no estoy bien,solo tengo que verlo

Con eso Chloe se acerca a su novia y la besa,le dice que se ponga como estaba Aubrey,lo hace, Aubrey la besa y Chloe se acerca y se la mete en el culo despacio y deja que se acostumbre, cuando lo hace empieza a ir más rápido,ve las tetas y empieza a jugar,le tira del pezón y oye cómo gime, llega en ella,se la saca y la besa

Chloe:estás bien

Beca:si,es tú cumpleaños

Aubrey:te dijimos que podías hacer lo que querías

Beca:ahora que quieres hacer, Chloe lo piensa y 

Chloe: quiero que Beca se ponga el cinturón y le folle a Aubrey en el culo y yo por el coño,está bien para vosotras

Beca:por mí si

Aubrey:por mí también,me levantó a por el cinturón,cuando se levanta Chloe se acerca a su novia y la besa,le dice que la quiere y beca le dice que también la quiere, Aubrey viene con el cinturón y se lo da a Chloe

Chloe ayuda a ponerse el cinturón,le dice que se eche lubricantes para que sea mar resbaladizo y no le duela,con eso se tumba y espera a que Aubrey venga, Aubrey va hasta dónde está Chloe y se sube encima de ella,se mete toda la polla en el coño,baja la cabeza y la besa,pone el culo en pompa y beca se posiciona detrás de ella,le acerca el pene de silicona y se lo mete

Aubrey: esperar a que me acostumbré, empieza lento, Chloe la besa,vale ya podéis ir rápido

Con eso Beca le sujeta la cintura y empieza a ir rápido por el culo, Chloe juega con las tetas de Aubrey,unos minutos después Aubrey ya salta encima de Chloe y Beca va más rápido

Aubrey:más rápido, juega con las tetas,más dios no pares

Minutos después Chloe viene en el coño de Aubrey

Chloe:ahora tú por el coño y yo por el culo

Beca se tumba y Aubrey se tumba y se mete el pene de silicona en el coño, Chloe va detrás de Aubrey y se la mete en el culo,no esperan van rápido, Beca y Aubrey se besan ,mientras que Chloe va más rápido,las tres llegan a la vez

Chloe:eso a sido increíble

Beca:si

Aubrey:y ahora

Chloe:al revés

Con eso se cambia y Aubrey se tumba en la cama y Beca se sube encima de Aubrey, Chloe se va detrás de ella y se la mete, Chloe le sujeta la cintura y va más rápido, mientras Beca y Aubrey se besan, Chloe viene en ella,se cambia y ahora Beca empieza a calbarga la polla de Chloe,se agacha y se besan, Aubrey se la mete en el culo,le sujeta la cintura y va más rápido y profundo, Chloe juega con las tetas,le tira de los pezones, cuando terminan le ayuda a Aubrey

Chloe: espera que os ayudo a ir al baño,para que os relajeis

Aubrey:me ayudas con esto

Chloe: claro

Beca:me duele todo

Chloe le quita el cinturón y lo deja en la bolsa,va al baño y pone la bañera con agua templada,va a la habitación y coge primero a Aubrey,la lleva al estilo nupcial,la deja suavemente en la bañera,sale y coge a Beca, también al estilo nupcial,está le dice que tiene que ir un momento donde trabaja y luego con su padre,que estará para antes de comer,la deja en la bañera,cuando las dos ya están medio dormida las lleva a la cama y las tumba, después va ella y se mete en la ducha para quitarse todo el sudor,sale y se mete en la cama,las dos la rodean con las manos y se duermen

Cuando Chloe se despierta ve que Beca se había ido,se levanta va al baño y sale va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, minutos después Aubrey se despierta y no ve a ninguna de las dos,va al baño y cuando sale va a Chloe haciendo el desayuno, tortitas,las saca y las deja en un plato,se acerca y le empieza a tocar la polla

Chloe:sigue más

Aubrey:te gusta,que pasa Beca nunca te la toca

Chloe:no, toca la punta

Aubrey hace lo que le dice,le toca la punta y besa a Chloe,mueve la mano y va a los huevos, Chloe la besa

Chloe:si sigue voy a venir en tu mano

Aubrey aceleró y Chloe solo gime en un minuto Chloe le echa todo el semen en la mano y ve como se lo chupa,la empuja para que se ponga de rodillas, Aubrey lo entiende y coge la polla con la mano y se la mete en la boca, empieza a chuparla, Chloe la sujeta la cabeza y la empuja más adentro

Chloe:vamos más rápido

Con eso Aubrey se mueve rápido, tiene los ojos cerrados,Chloe le dice que vine,se lo echa en la boca y se lo traga

Chloe:eso sí que me gusta,más cuando se movía mucho las tetas

Aubrey:me alegro que te guste,beca que hace

Chloe:muy poco me la chupa, ahora te subes a la mesa y te como el coño, después te lo follo

Chloe la ayuda a levantarse y la sienta en la mesa,la besa va bajando y separado las piernas,le chupa las tetas, ahora baja y se pone de rodillas y entierra la cara en el coño de Aubrey,le chupa el clotis le mete los dedos dentro,le muerde el clotis, Aubrey le sujeta la cabeza

Aubrey:joder más rápido,más con los dedos

Chloe va más rápido con los dedos, empieza a notar que las paredes están cerrados a sus dedos,sabe que le que da poco, unas pocas más de lamer y de ir rápido llega

Aubrey:que bien

Chloe: ahora te quedas ahí mientras te follo

Se acerca y la besa se coge la polla y se la mete en el coño,de repente empieza,a meterla y sacarla,poco a poco va más rápido, tumba Aubrey en la mesa mientras le golpea el coño con la polla,le gusta como se mueve las tetas,ve la nata y la coge de la echa en las tetas,lo lame y mientras le folla el coño le sujeta la cintura y va más rápido y profundo, Aubrey solo gime,nota como las paredes de su coño se empieza a cerrar, Aubrey grita y Chloe viene en ella

Aubrey:eso a sido caliente

Chloe:aún no ha terminado

La ayuda a bajar de la mesa, la besa y le da la vuelta ahora Aubrey se sujeta a la mesa,le da unos golpes al culo y la escucha gemir,se posiciona detrás y se la mete en el culo, empieza lento y cuando la escucha gemir, empieza rápido ve las tetas y con una mano le sujeta la cintura con la otra mano,va a su teta, juega con ella, Chloe va rápido , Aubrey gime más fuerte,las dos llegan a la vez,se lo saca,la pone de rodillas y le pido que junté las tetas,lo hace y empieza a follar le las tetas, Aubrey cuando tiene la polla cerca la chupa,Chloe viene echándole todo en el pecho

Chloe:eso a sido divertido

Aubrey:si,me duele todo,me ayudas a ir a la cama

Chloe la coge y Aubrey coge la nata,llegan a la habitación y la deja suavemente en la cama

Aubrey:oye Chloe

Chloe:si

Aubrey:me dabas que te espose mientras,te como la polla con la nata y luego te calbargo

Chloe: claro

Chloe va a por la esposas,se tumba, Aubrey se sube encina y la esposa, cuando lo tiene,la besa y le toca la polla,baja y coge la nata,se la echa y empieza a chuparle todo,le echa más nata, Chloe lo ve muy caliente y gime, Aubrey se traga toda la polla hasta la garganta,le echa más nata y nota que ya llega,Chloe viene en su boca se lo traga,se sube y se la mete en el coño la polla, empieza a un ritmo lento,cuando ve que Chloe empieza a ir rápido,juega con su tetas, salta,se asombra por ir a sí de rápido,solo le sonríe,le pide que no llegue hasta que ella no haya llegado,unos empujes más y Aubrey llega, Chloe va detrás echándole todo dentro,le quita las esposas,le pilla por sorpresa cuando Chloe le da la vuelta y la mete la polla dentro y va muy rápido,las dos se besan y le echa todo cuando llega

Aubrey:eso sí no lo había esperado

Chloe:me a gustado

Nota que Aubrey se a dormido asi que pone la bañera,cuando el agua está caliente coge Aubrey y la lleva,la mete, Aubrey se despierta

Aubrey:me has traído

Chloe:si,así los músculos se relajan y puedes dormir mejor,no te importa si me meto contigo

Aubrey se va para delante, Chloe se mete y se relaja,cuando sale se seca ayuda a Aubrey a salir y la seca,la lleva a la cama antes de salir Aubrey le pregunta

Aubrey:dónde está tu novia

Chloe:me dijo que tenía que ir un momento donde trabaja y luego va a ver a su padre,antes de comer está

Aubrey se duerme y Chloe deci de salir a ver la TV,ve una serie que le gusta,se come unas cuantas tortitas, pasado una hora Aubrey se despierta va al baño y sale,ve a Chloe viendo la TV que no se ha dado cuenta,míra la hora y cree que Beca vendrá en una media hora, Aubrey se acerca al sofá, Chloe solo se a puesto un box,se tumba y le quita las manos de encima de ella, Chloe la mira se levanta y se lo quita, Aubrey le coge la polla y empieza a mover la,en un momento ya se la está chupando, Chloe lo ve y deci de tocar el culo, Aubrey sigue chupando, Chloe hablar

Chloe:le dije a beca que tenía que usar la lencería sexy,y tú si no quieres estar desnuda también, Aubrey le levanta la cabeza y le dice que vale

Se la sigue chupando, Chloe le sujeta la cabeza y se la traga,siguen así,no nota que alguien está abriendo la puerta

Cuando Beca entra viene con la comida,la deja en la cocina,se acerca al sofá y como Aubrey le está chupando la polla,se acerca y se sienta a lado de su novia, Chloe se gira y la besa

Beca: traje la comida

Chloe:vale,le acerca la boca y la besa,beca se lo devuelve el beso,mira a Aubrey

Beca:cuando a pasado

Chloe:estaba viendo la TV, cuando se a tumbado y me la empezado a chuparla,va a hablar pero Beca sabe lo que le va a decir,le dice en bajo que no se preocupe,que ya lo había hablado, la vuelven a besar se levanta

Beca:voy a cambiarme

Chloe:sal desnuda

Con eso la vuelve a besar y se va a la habitación,se quita la ropa y sale desnuda se acerca y ve que Chloe como le dice que se la trage, Aubrey lo hace, escuchar ver cómo gime su novia y segundo después Aubrey se traga todo el semen

Chloe:joder

Aubrey:si,hola Beca, cuando se da la vuelta y la ve, Beca se acerca y se sienta

Beca: estoy ahora caliente

Aubrey: estoy muy mojada

Chloe:vamos a comer u después os follo a las dos,con eso se levanta besando a las dos,la mira,cuando antes comamos antes os jodo

Las dos se levanta, beca saca los platos, Aubrey los cubiertos y los vasos, Chloe va a por la bebida,cuando abre la nevera ve que hay muchas nata y ya se le a ocurrido que hacer y ve que también hay sirope de chocolate y fresas,se sienta y comen hablan de todo,por qué había ido un momento al trabajo,se le había olvidado una cosa y hablar con su padre, Aubrey no hablar pero beca nota un olor

Beca: porque la mesa huele como

Chloe:cuando te fuiste,salí para hacer el desayuno y Aubrey selevanto y cuando salió prácticamente estuvimos follando en la mesa

Beca:eso tenía que a verlo visto

Aubrey: ahora cuando comamos que Chloe nos folle en la mesa

Beca: estoy de acuerdo

Chloe sonríe y asiente, siguien comiendo con tranquilidad y algunas bromas, cuando termina ayudan a recoger la mesa y ponerlo en el lavavajillas

Chloe se acerca a su novia y a Aubrey y las sube a las dos encima de la mesa, Beca le rodea el cuello y Chloe le toca las tetas Aubrey, Chloe se va agachado le besa las tetas y le muerde el pezón,se arrodilla y le separa las piernas y empieza a lamer, Aubrey le mete los dedos, arriba se están besando, Chloe lo deja de hacer,las chicas miran y Chloe levanta los dedos que tenía metidos en Aubrey y se lo da a Beca para que lo chupe,ahora lame el coño de Aubrey y a su novia le mete los dedos,se vuelven a besar, Beca llega antes, Chloe le los dedos Aubrey para que lo chupe, Aubrey viene en la boca de Chloe,se levanta,ve que Aubrey se está durmiendo así que la coge y se la lleva a su habitación, Chloe sale y ve Beca aún sigue en la mesa y la besa

Chloe: Aubrey está dormida

Beca: bueno ella se diviertio antes, ahora me toca,así paso un rato contigo

Chloe se acerca y la besa, Beca le rodea el cuello,las manos de Chloe van a las tetas de Beca,juega con ellas, Chloe le besa la mandíbula y la besa el pulso del cuello,le deja un chupeton,va bajando y en las tetas las muerde,le tira del pezón,cuando termina se posiciona y vuelve a besar,coge su polla con la mano y la a línea con en el coño se la mete,y Beca la besa,le sujeta la cintura,en un momento ya está llevando a Beca,la tumba como hizo con Aubrey y se pone a tocar las tetas,con una mano, escucharla gemí le gusta a Chloe, agacha la cabeza y la besa mientras va más rápido y profundo,siente las paredes del coño empieza a cerrar,ve venir a su habitación u Chloe llega detrás,la ayuda a bajar y le da media vuelta, ahora Beca se sujeta a la mesa, mientras que Chloe va y se la mete por el culo, ahora las dos gime,unos empujes y llegan las dos a la vez,le da la vuelta y la coge

Chloe: habitación o conmigo aquí

Beca: contigo,vemos la TV

Chloe: claro 

Se pusieron a ver la TV, Aubrey sigue dormida,en el salón,a la mitad de la peli Beca se está aburrido no le gusta,así que piensa en que hacer,se acerca a su novia y le coge la polla y empieza a masturbarla, Chloe va a para cuando

Beca:veamos hasta donde llegas

Chloe:te estás aburriendo

Beca:si, además me apetece, como lo hizo Aubrey

Chloe le dejo para que acomodar y Beca empieza a mover la mano de arriba a abajo,vio como Chloe veía la TV,y empezó a ir rápido,en un momento le tocó la punta del pene,eso le gustó a Chloe,vino con unos gemidos en la mano de Beca,cuando abrió los ojos vio qué beca está lamiendo el semen de la mano,se la limpió y se tumba y le coge la polla para chuparle, Chloe le tocó el culo, Beca se traga todo hasta la garganta,a Chloe le gusta y la anima, Beca se la sigue chupando,no se dieron cuenta de que Aubrey había salido para ver,vio a Beca chupando la polla y a Chloe el culo,se acerca y se sienta a lado de Chloe,gira la cabeza y la besa, Beca levanta la cabeza y mirá, Aubrey le coge de la cabeza y la empuja hacia la polla,se la mete y Chloe viene en la boca de Beca,la suelta y se sienta

Aubrey:te ha gustado

Beca:así se lo hiciste

Aubrey:si, luego me lamió el clotis

Beca:jugó con las tetas

Aubrey:si,me metió dos dedos

Beca:que más

Aubrey:cogió la nata y me la he echo,la cogió de mi cuerpo

Beca:a me lo

Chloe: Aubrey trae la nata

Aubrey fue a por la nata, Chloe beso a Beca,la echo para atrás del sofá, Aubrey le entrega la nata a Chloe,está se la echa a su novia en las tetas,donde se entretiene mordiendo la teta y tirando del pezón,le echa nata por el vientre donde lo lame,cuando va a las piernas las separa,le besa las dos piernas,llega a su zona ve que está muy mojada, acerca y lo empieza a lamer toda, Beca le sujeta la cabeza y va más profundo, mientras le lame le mete los dedos,va muy rápido Beca solo gime y gime,viene poco después

Aubrey: caliente

Beca:ya te digo

Chloe: queréis parar

Aubrey Beca:no

Chloe solo se ríe,se acerca Aubrey y la besa, la coge y juega con las tetas,se separan

Chloe: ahora,a Beca le meto las bolas,esposada la silla, mientras que a Aubrey la follo

Fueron a por los juguetes que había dicho,cuando se lo da,besa a Beca y Aubrey le esposa en la silla, Chloe le separa las piernas y le mete las bolas,va hasta dónde está Aubrey de pie

Aubrey;lo vamos hacer de pie

Chloe la besa,coge el mando y le enciende las bolas, escuchan gemir a Beca, Chloe lleva a Aubrey a la pared y la penetró,la cogió y Aubrey le rodea la cintura, Beca le gusta y gime, Aubrey gime y le dice que no pare, Chloe empieza a sentir las paredes que se cierra u viene en ella, la baja y le da la vuelta y se la mete por el culo,va muy rápido y beca llega con las bolas por segunda vez, Aubrey gime y Chloe juega con las tetas,llega en ella,la ayuda a ir al sofá la sienta,va donde esta su novia y le quita las esposas y las bolas,la lleva al sofá

Chloe: estás bien

Aubrey:si

Beca: descansamos es casi la hora de cenar

Chloe: pedimos pizza

Aubrey:vale

Beca:pero antes vamos a ducharnos

Chloe ayuda a los dos ir al baño y se meten en la bañera, ella espera a que salgan,cuando salen se ponen la lencería y ropa,van pidiendo la cena, Chloe se mete y se relaja,tarda unos 5 minutos en salir,sale y va al salón están sentadas

Aubrey:estará en unos 15 minutos

Beca:bebé ya que estás de pie me puedes traer agua

Chloe: claro algo más

Beca:me echas crema,le dice que si va a por ello se acerca

Le entrega el agua, Beca se da la vuelta y Chloe le echa crema, Beca se relaja

Chloe: quieres

Aubrey:si

Se acerca donde ella y le echa crema,las chicas se relajan, están viendo la TV cuando llaman a la puerta, abre la puerta es el repartidor de pizzas la paga y se la mete va hasta la mesa para cenar,cena viendo la TV,lo recogen 

Chloe se acerca a su novia y la besa,la lleva hasta la mesa, la deja y va a por Aubrey,que también la besa la sienta,se levanta y va a por la nata y a por el sirope

Chloe:ahora os voy a echar la nata o el sirope

Beca:y no lo vas a lamer

Aubrey:ok

Chloe coge la nata y se la echa en la teta de Aubrey dónde empieza a lamer, Beca y Aubrey se besan,ahora Chloe empuja a las dos para que se tumbé,coge el sirope de fresa y se lo echa a su novia en el vientre,y se lo chupa,a Aubrey le toca las tetas,coge un poco de nata y se lo da a su novia donde la besa y coge la nata,se separa de ella y va donde Aubrey la besa y coge el caramelo se lo echa y levanta la vista para verla se lo lame hasta el ombligo,se pone de rodillas y le separa las piernas empieza a chuparle el clotis, Beca y Aubrey se besan, Chloe se levanta y va a coger el vibrador,las dos miran cuando llega vuelve a ponerse de rodillas y empezó a comer el coño de Aubrey,a Beca le mete el vibrador dentro

Beca:joder no sigue más,gime más

Aubrey:méteme los dedos

Con eso le mete los dedos y pero sigue chupando,no para hasta que llega,le saca a beca y le dice que lo chupe, Chloe se levanta y se acomoda en las piernas de Aubrey,pero antes trajo la bala y se la mete en Beca,lo enciende,y va más rápido,ahora se coge la polla y se acerca cuando está cerca se la mete, empieza a sacarla y meterla, Aubrey le rodea el cuello mientras se besan, Chloe levanta la mano y va a las tetas de Beca

Beca:tira de los pezones

Chloe lo hace y no para,escucha gemir Aubrey

Aubrey:más dios sigue,me falta poco

Chloe acerlero más empieza a nota que las paredes de Aubrey se cierra,unos empujes más y llega en ella,le quita a Beca la bala y la pone de rodillas,le dice que se la chupe, Beca coge la polla con la mano y se la acerca a la boca donde empieza a chuparle,en un momento, Chloe le sujeta la cabeza y la empuja más adentro, Beca se atraganta,juega con los huevos, Chloe viene en ella la levanta y la vuelven a tumbar en la mesa, se arrodilla y empieza a lamer el coño de Beca, Aubrey le mete los dedos en el coño,con la otra mano se la mete a beca,las dos llegan a la vez,ahora coge el vibrador y se lo mete en Aubrey,se pone de pie y se acerca a su novia,se acomoda y se coge la polla se la mete,va muy rápido y profundo

Beca:más más sigue juega con las tetas,hace lo que le pide,llega en ella,le quita el vibrador a Aubrey y pone de rodillas donde se la empieza a chupar la polla,

Chloe:sí que soy guarrillas mirar cómo os gusta, tragarte todo,llega en la boca de Aubrey,la pone de pies

Aubrey:eso

Beca:si

Aubrey:ahora

Chloe:ahora esposo a Beca y a tí te follo por detrás 

Esposo a Beca a la silla lo hizo y se fue detrás de Aubrey,le metió la polla y empiezo a follar, Beca lo veía y gime, Chloe usa una de su mano y juega con las tetas de Aubrey, Aubrey solo gime,llega en ella,se la saca y la lleva a la silla y la siesta,la esposa y va detrás de su novia,le mete y la empieza a follar, beca le coge la mano y se la lleva a la teta,unos empujes más y llega

Cuando terminan coge a Beca y la lleva a la cama,se da la vuelta y va a por Aubrey,le quita las esposas y la lleva a la cama la tumba a lado de Beca,cuando la tumba se sube encima y se la folla una vez más,luego va donde beca y también folla,se tumban y se duermen

Al día siguiente Chloe se despierta y va para ducharse,se mete y deja que el agua caiga sobre ella,en la cama Beca se a despertado y no encuentra a Chloe,pero ve Aubrey dormida, escucha agua va a ver y encuentra a Chloe duchándose,se mete y besa a Chloe,le coge el pene y se lo masturba, mientras se besan,a los pocos minutos Aubrey se mete y juega con las tetas de Beca, Chloe se gira y la besa, Chloe llega en la mano de Beca,salen y se ponen algo de ropa, preparar el desayuno 

Cuando terminan el desayuno,coge Aubrey y la besa,la sube encima de la mesa y le echa sirope en el pecho se lo lame,va donde beca y la lleva a la mesa,le echa nata en las tetas se lo come,cuando termina ve que el pecho de las dos suben y bajan

Beca y Aubrey se besan, Chloe separa las piernas de Aubrey y empieza a chuparle el clotis, Aubrey da un grito,beca agacha la cabeza y le muerde el pezón, Aubrey solo gime, Chloe en un momento le mete los dedos,no para hasta que ve que Aubrey echa chorro de semen,le da los dedos a beca para lamer y lo hace, ahora es el turno de Beca le separa las piernas y empieza a chuparle el clotis Aubrey agacha la cabeza y le muerde el pezón y juega con las tetas, Chloe le mete los dedos,sabe que le gusta rápido así que se lo hace y llega en ella,le saca los dedos y se lo da a Aubrey para lamer

Beca:eso así, intentar respirar,rápido y caliente

Aubrey:si no lo había esperado,le dice tumba

Chloe se acerca y las besa a las dos,en un momento coge Aubrey y la lleva al salón,la deja y va a por beca que le rodea la cintura,se sienta y beca se acomoda,ella misma coge la polla y la a linea en su entrada,baja despacio, Chloe le sujeta la cintura y empieza a bajar y subir rapido, Aubrey va donde ellas,beca echa la cabeza para atrás, Aubrey besa a Chloe y cambia a las tetas de Beca,beca solo gime

Beca:más rápido

Chloe hace lo que le pide,siente las paredes de beca empiezar a cerrar, unos empujes más y llega en ella, ayuda a salir y sentarla, ahora Aubrey se sube encima de ella y se a línea la polla con su entrada, Chloe le sujeta la cintura y va bajando y subiendo rápido,beca se acerca a Chloe y la besa,su mano va a las tetas de Aubrey, Chloe siente las paredes de Aubrey cerrar, unos empujes más y llega en ella, Aubrey sale y se sienta

Están toda la mañana follando,hasta la hora de la comida que piden chino,cuando terminan de comer van a la habitación a follar, primero se tumba encima de Aubrey y se la folla rápido,la pone en el borde de la cama donde va más profundo,beca la besa,llega en ella

Beca cambia con Aubrey y se tumba directamente en el borde de la cama, Chloe le mete la polla y empieza a follar, Aubrey besa a Beca,no le da tiempo,pasan toda la tarde en la habitación,hasta la hora de cenar

Ya en la cama se sube encima de Aubrey y se la folla sin darle tiempo viene en ella 5 veces, Aubrey se duerme,se va donde beca y se la mete en ella viene 6 veces,cuando termina se tumba y antes de dormir

Chloe: gracias por el mejor cumpleaños

Beca:me alegra que te guste,yo también lo he disfrutado

Chloe:para repetir

Beca:si,te amo,se durmió

Chloe:yo también te amo

Chloe sonrió por el mejor cumpleaños,por parte de su novia y su amiga por dejar que las follara como queria


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe es una militar,pero le han pedido que valla a la universidad de Barden 

Han robado algo importante y el FBI junto al ejercito han enviado a Chloe

Beca está con sus amigas,en los ensayos de las bellas

Stace:qué tal con la chica

Beca:no pasó nada

Amy: debería salir

Todas salen, beca se choca con una chica

Chloe:lo siento

Aubrey:a ver por dónde miras

Chloe se tuvo que calmar para no darla

Beca:no ha pasado nada y lo siento

Beca mira para arriba y ve una chica muy guapa y que le gusta

Beca:me llamo Beca

Chloe:yo me llamo Chloe

Todas miran como les gusta,ve como se va, Beca la mira

Ha pasado una semana beca está viendo a Chloe a lo lejos,se acerca a ella

Chloe:hola Beca

Beca:hola esto quería saber si querías comer conmigo

Chloe: claro

Beca:conoce el restaurante el de que se llama backup

Chloe:si

Las amigas ven como está de nerviosas Beca,pero con a ido a por ella

En la hora de comer,está cada vez más nerviosas,ahí está Chloe esperando entra y se sienta con ella

Beca:qué tal las dos primeras semanas

Chloe: aburrido pero contigo más interesante,beca se pone roja

Beca:que hicisteis

Chloe:para acabar aquí,beca asiente,me metí en un problema con mi padre y tú

Beca:yo quiero ir a Los Ángeles y ser un DJ pero tengo que acabar

En eso viene la camarera piden y siguen hablando,se lo pasan muy bien,es Chloe quien paga,al terminar cada una se va por un lado

Chloe va a casa está con sus compañeros

Susan:has averiguado algo

Chloe: todavía nada

Susan: donde has estado

Chloe:con una chica

Álex: sabe lo importante que es

Chloe:aún no me ha llamado

Susan: son

Chloe:cosas del ejército,es muy importante lo sé

Chloe va su habitación,en los ensayos todas ven como de contenta está Beca

Stace: porque estás tan contenta

Beca;por nada

Amy:no será por la chica

Jessica:te has enamorado de ella

Beca:si y no se que hacer,todas ríen entra Aubrey

Aubrey:vamos a empezar

Amy:no corremos

Aubrey:no,mira a Beca que está en sus pensamientos,beca tienes la música,no la hace caso así que se acerca

Beca:que,todas ríen

Aubrey:la música

Beca:si

Aubrey:en qué pensabas

Amy:la chica que está enamorada

Aubrey:quien es

Stace:la nueva

Aubrey: debería dejarlo,no te conviene

Beca:saldré con quién quiera, empezamos

Empezó los ensayos,hoy solo cantar, cuando termina se va

Durante el mes había estado quedando con Chloe,más bien Chloe la invitaba,como amiga, pero las dos se gustaban y hoy se lo iban a decir a la otra

Por la noche fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana, estuvieron hablando y al terminar fueron a dar una vuelta,en el parque se sentaron

Beca:esto yo

Chloe:verá beca te conozco de un mes,pero me enamorado de ti

Beca:y yo de ti

Chloe se acerca y la besa,beca le rodea el cuello,se separa con una sonrisa en su cara

Beca: vamos a tú casa

Chloe: claro que pasa

Beca: Aubrey no quiere que te vea

Chloe:es tu hermana

Beca:no una amiga

Chloe:mira jamás te pondré en peligro o lo voy a intentar

Beca:lo sé

Se suben al coche y van a la casa de Chloe,al día siguiente es sábado

Se meten en la casa y se besan, la coge en brazos y se la lleva a la habitación, Chloe la levanta y beca rodea la cintura, la deja en la cama use sube encima, se desnudan mutuamente

Con la Luisa la mandíbula y va bajando hasta el cuello se entretienen él y baja hasta los pechos juega con uno y el otro le muerde el pezón,beca la empuja para abajo hasta que llega al clotis,donde lame,le mete los dedos, beca gime

Beca: más rápido no pares sigue así o dios sigue

Beca viene en la mano y la boca de Chloe,le da media vuelta y la besa,baja hasta meterse toda la polla de una vez,cuando lo hace espera a que se acostumbre,una vez empieza a ir lento,echa la cabeza para atrás y gime

Beca:dios que bien

Chloe: si

Chloe le coge la cintura y empieza a ir más rápido, Chloe siente las paredes de Beca cerrar, unos empujes más y llega en ella

Cuando sale beca se tumba con la cabeza en el pecho de Chloe y se duermen

A la mañana siguiente Beca se despierta y no ve a Chloe,sale y la ve en la cocina,entra y la abraza,se da media vuelta y la besa

Beca:creía que te habéis ido

Chloe:solo para el desayuno

Beca:quieres que te ayude

Chloe:no siéntate  ya lo he terminado

Beca se sienta y espera, Chloe viene con el desayuno

Chloe: aquí ahora tienes ensayos

Beca:no voy a ir

Chloe: por Aubrey

Beca: si me ha dicho que no salga contigo

Chloe: puedes salir con quien quieras ella no te lo puede prohibir

Beca:lo sé

Chloe:y si voy contigo para luego comer juntos

Beca:ok

Desayuna con tranquilidad,van a la ducha y se van para el ensayo,allí ya están todas esperando

Aubrey ve como Beca viene hablando con Chloe se están riendo y no se lo toma muy bien, Beca entra y las chicas la ven

Aubrey: sigues deja de tontear vamos a entrenar

Beca: cuál es tu problema

Aubrey: no la conoces puede ser malvada

Chloe: tú estás enamorada de ella y no se lo has dicho antes

Beca: es cierto

Aubrey: dónde se ahora estoy enamorado de otra persona

Chloe: entonces cuál es el problema

Aubrey: que no te conozco de nada

Chloe: y ni yo a ti y no me importa

Aubrey: se le haces daño te mataré

Chloe: hecho

En ese dedo muy bien y beca todavía se equivoca con la que corografía

Durante el último mes han salido muchas veces a las citas en qué Beca se ha quedado dormir en la casa de Chloe

Hoy Beca está con Chloe,están en la casa de Chloe viendo la TV,piden pizza para cenar

Están viendo la TV cuando Beca se gira y se sienta en Chloe,la empieza a besar,le saca la camiseta y el resto, Chloe se levanta con Beca y van a la habitación,allí le quita toda la ropa, tumba y se sube encima,la besa y empieza a penetrar muy rápido, Beca le rodea la cintura, mientras que abre las piernas más

Se duermen, Beca con la cabeza,en el pecho de Chloe y se duermen

Ha pasado 5 semana,y ya había contado con ella,ve a Beca que viene

Beca: vamos a comer

Chloe:si

Se van comer hamburguesas,por el camino Beca le da la mano,sus amigas a lo lejos lo ven,el padre de beca también lo nota

Cuando llegan se sientan y piden,se ponen a hablar

Comen entre bromas, y como les ha ido el día, Chloe para la comida

Cuándo terminan chloe se va y Beca va para los ensayos todos miran cuándo entra

Stace:le has dado la mano

Beca:es mi novia

Stace:me alegro

Con Chloe,se va a casa para hablar

Chloe:el intercambio se hará el viernes

Álex:ya tenemos el dinero

Chloe:vamos a recuperar

Álex:le dirás la verdad

Chloe:si

Es el día de la intercambio, también el del campeonato

Chloe está fuera hasta que se acerca un chico a ella

Chico: tienes el dinero

Chloe: tienes la información

Chico:si me, aquí

Chloe:y yo aquí, empezamos

Se lo cambiaron y el se fue entonces es, cuando Chloe le dice

Chloe,les dice que va hacia ellos, cuando lo ve sale corriendo y ella le sigue hasta el auditorio donde todo están

Chico:déjame o los mato

Chloe le dispara y se acerca,beca y el resto lo ve se acerca a ella, vienen los compañeros y el FBI

Chloe:estás bien

Beca:si que eres

Chloe:soy 

Aubrey:una sicópata

Chloe:del ejército de los EEUU

Beca: militar

Chloe:una Seal

Beca:me sorprende

Agente: estás bien

Chloe:si, llama y detener al resto

Álex:nos vamos ya teniente

Beca: eres teniente

Chloe: teniente-comandante

Beca:no lo esperaba

Chloe: también soy de Los Ángeles

Beca: yo

Chloe:solo una cosa

Beca:cual

Chloe: que no vaya a venir a la unicidad si qué valía para tener un título universitario para hacer lo que tú quieres para eso sirve

Beca: gracias por todo

Chloe: aunque no lo creas ella te necesita para ganar, termina la universidad,y si vas a Los Ángeles llámame

Con eso último Chloe se va a casa y Beca vuelve a la actuación

Ha pasado 3 años y beca busco a Chloe para estar con ella,como lo están,al final Beca ayuda a niños con problema con la música


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany se despierta en una colina,ve que hay gente,pero están atados ella no recuerda como a llegado allí

Se sienta y hay niños se acerca a ellos,ve a un adulto

Brittany:estáis bien

Hannah:si, pero quien nos a secuestrado

Se abre la puerta y sacan a Brittany,se la lleva y le da unos golpes

En los estudios nadie sabe donde esta, Anna está muy precupada,cuando la TV se enciende y en ella aparece Brittany muy golpeada,todos se quedan con la boca abierta

Secuestrador:hacer lo que decimos o la matamos

Brittany:hay niños

Todos se echan las manos y nadie sabe que decir

La traen de vuelta,se sienta y habla

Brittany:hola yo soy 

Hannah:la actriz Brittany snow, novia de Anna Kendrick

Brittany:si y vosotros

Hannah:yo soy Hannah soy maestra y estos niños son alumnos

Brittany:como habéis llegado

Hannah:no lo sé

Brittany se puede quita las cuerdas,y los ayuda a desatarse,les pide que no hagan ruido,cuando vuelve Brittany le da un golpe y le deja inconsciente,lo han visto en eso les piden que empiecen a correr

Por la TV todos lo ven, Anna está muy nerviosa, Brittany se queda la última para ayudar

Van por un camino cuando otro sale, dispara y Brittany le da, llegan hasta una zona en la que hay que bajar

Brittany empieza a bajar,y de uno a uno van bajando todos, cuando llegan hasta abajo siguen corriendo, Anna está con los hermanos de Brittany

Brittany sigue corriendo con todos los niños, escucha otras pisadas y le corriendo a por ello,le ha reconocido es el asesino en serie,uno de los niños se queda atrás

Hannah: Luis se ha quedado

Brittany:voy yo seguir corriendo

Brittany se da la vuelta y va a por el, cuando le está cogiendo

Brittany:eres el asesino en serie

Todos lo mira y la policía con el FBI y el ejército los empiezan a buscar

Asesino:si

Él se acerca pero Brittany se aparta y le da un golpe, empieza a pelear,un puñetazo en el pecho, otro en la cara, cuando consigue dejarlo en el suelo coge al chico y se van corriendo

No ven a los demás cuando una rama le da en la cara,se cae al suelo,ve a Hannah con la rama dejando en el suelo

Hannah:lo siento creía que era él

Brittany:a lo mejor lo era,hay que seguir

Siguen corriendo,en la casa Anna se mordió las uñas,tiene que sentarse a su lado para calmarla,es Natalia quien se sienta con ella

Natalia:se sabe cuidar y es muy buena

Anna:pero va armados

Pablo:he está ayudando a los niños

Anna: debería ayudarse así misma

Miguel: ella he buena

Natalia: estamos precupados,pero ella puede ayudarles a ellos

Siguen mirando, Brittany corre con ellos,en ese momento las cámaras dejan de transmitir

Han decidido para descansar,los niños están asustados,saben que se tienen que ir ya,se acerca a Hannah

Brittany:hay que seguir

Hannah:lo sé,dos minutos más y nos vamos

Brittany:vale

Hannah: tengo miedo

Brittany:lo se,y yo y aquí estamos

Hannah:si

Brittany:dime tienes pareja

Hannah:si, pero nos hemos peleado

Brittany:y yo también me he peleado

Hannah: quiero poder hablar con él,por si nos mata pedir disculpas

Brittany:y a mi,hay que seguir

Se ponen de pie y empiezan a caminar,a lo lejos está el asesino,siguen caminando

Cuando se paran ve que no hay ni una carretera,no sabe donde pueden estar,se giran el vuelve a atacar

Brittany se gira y el golpea,las cámaras vuelve a funcionar todos miran, Brittany ve un palo y le golpea,se pelean un puñetazo en la boca,otro en el estómago,en uno de esos momentos se le cae una navaja, Brittany se lo coge y cuando está abajo le apuñala en el estómago y otra vez,está fuera de sí,es Hannah quien la para

Cuando termina,ve y siguen caminando,en un momento todos se paran y ven una zona que hay agua

A pasado 1 semana y todavía nadie sabe donde están, Anna está muy precupada

Brittany y el resto siguen caminando,a Brittany le parece ver qué se están acercando a la ciudad,se lo señala a Hannah que también lo ve

Es de noche cuando llegan,van hasta el edificio del FBI,está un poco lejos, Brittany trae en brazos a uno de los niños,no hay nadie por la calle

Cuando entran el agente se mira y ve que son ellos,va hasta ellos, mientras llama a sus superiores,estos bajan y llaman a la ambulancia

Brittany se sienta con Hannah y le dice

Brittany:la próxima vez mejor vamos a parque a divertirnos

Hannah:te tomo la palabra

Los agentes empieza a preguntar les contesta,llaman a sus parejas que van sin pensarlo dos se

Anna entra corriendo en busca de Brittany,la ve en una sala y va,entra la besa y la abraza, Brittany se lo devuelve,un agente les dice que se pueden ir

Salen y van hasta la casa,allí Anna la sigue abrazando,le pide que le ayude para poder domir le quita la ropa y se ponen el pijama, bueno Brittany duerme con una camiseta y en boxes, Anna con una camiseta y en bragas

A Brittany le cuesta dormir,le duele todo

Durante unas semanas tuvo que ir al hospital a curarse, Anna iba con ella

Hoy les han llamado diciendo que habían le han matado,pero no sabe quién lo ha orquestado

Cuando termina va al colegio donde trabaja Hannah,va a dirección y llama a la puerta,el director se somprende de ver a una estrella allí

Brittany:hola estoy buscando a una profesora que se llama Hannah

Director:si por aquí

La lleva hasta la puerta de la profesora,llama y entra todos se somprende de que Brittany allá venido

Los niños van corriendo hacia ella,los abraza y se hace fotos,se acerca a Hannah y la abraza

Brittany:creo recordar que te dije que la próxima vez iríamos al parque de atracciones

Hannah:lo sé,pero

Brittany:llamé y dijeron que no había problema,que yo lo pagaría entero,pero los demás actores, músicos, modelos,ect... también pagarán solo dime el día

Hannah:tengo que llamar a los padres

Brittany:están fuera

Hannah sale y los ve,les cuenta todos y los deja que valla, Brittany se acerca y les dice que pueden ir con ellos,les dice que si

Se lo cuenta al resto y se ponen contentos,han quedado que van a ir el viernes,los llama y se lo dice

Brittany les dice que ella no va a ir,se alegra de que vallan,va para casa y ve Anna dormida,se cambia y va al sofa,coge la cabeza y la pone en su regazo, Anna se despierta y sonríe

Tarda en atrapar a quien lo orquestó,resulta que fue una ex de Brittany que no quería que ella estuviera con Anna,sino estaba con ella, junto a más personas,a todos ellos les cayó la perpectua sin condicional

Brittany y Anna se cambiaron de casa,en la nueva casa es donde está feliz con su novia

Un año después le pide Anna que se case,le dice que si,invicta Hannah

Se casan en una ceremonia privada con sus amigos y familiares,unos meses después Anna está embarazada

9 meses después Anna da a luz a una niña

En la casa Brittany lleva a la niña a su habitación,donde Anna está dormida,la deja en la cuna,sonríe y sabe que su familia está a salvo

La mira una vez más y va a la cama donde Anna entierra la cabeza en el pecho y se duermen con una sonrisa


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse está con Beca, hablando con ella,son amigos

Jesse:oye Beca

Beca:si Jesse

Jesse: porque no le pregunta a Chloe,si quiere tener un trio

Beca: porque

Jesse:somos amigos con beneficios y porque no se lo pide,tengo que ir a trabajar,se lo preguntas tú o yo

Beca:se lo pregunto yo

Jesse se va al trabajo, Beca va a la casa de las bellas para hablar con Chloe,entra y va a la habitación de Chloe,llama a la puerta de Chloe y pasa,no la ve, escucha la ducha y espera a que salga,se sienta en la cama, escucha abrir la puerta y Chloe sale con una toalla, Beca se sonroja,y mira para arriba

Beca:hola Chloe, evitar la mirada, Chloe se tapa más,lo siento

Chloe:no, puedo ponerme la ropa

Beca:si,se da la vuelta y Chloe se viste,se sienta en la cama

Chloe:no estás con Jesse

Beca: tiene que trabajar, mira para abajo y el bulto de Chloe,esto Chloe

Chloe mira y se tapa,pero beca le quita las manos y empieza a tocar

Chloe:que haces, está con Jesse

Beca:solo somos amigos,el quiere que te pregunte

Chloe:lo de un trio

Beca: como

Chloe:me lo ha dicho y ve vio y quiere hacerlo

Beca:que le has dicho

Chloe: que si

Pero beca sigue tocando por encima de la ropa, retira la mano y baja los boxes,ahora Chloe, Beca se acerca y la besa,le devuelve el beso,le saca la camiseta de Beca y ha ella también, Beca se quita los pantalones se pone de rodillas y se la mete en la boca, empieza a chuparle, Chloe le coge de la cabeza y la mete más adentro

Chloe: sigue,.más o si,no paressss,más,beca va más rápido y le toca las bolas, chloe viene en la Beca,se sienta,joder a sido caliente

Beca:si,ya también

Chloe la acerca y la besa,la tumba en la cama y se sube encima de ella,le besa la mandíbula,baja hasta el cuello le chupa el pulso,llega hasta las tetas donde muerde el pezón,con la mano le toca las tetas, Beca la empuja para abajo, Chloe va y separa las piernas ve el que está muy mojada,le pasa el dedo y Beca se retuerce,mira y le empieza a chuparle el clotis, Beca se levanta la cadera, Chloe la sujeta,con una de su mano le mete los dedos y empieza a ir rápido en el coño

Beca:si, sigue Chloe no pares estoy a punto,más joder,en eso Chloe siente las paredes de Beca cerrar y viene en ella

Chloe:ha estado bien

Beca:si, cogiendo aire,bésame

Chloe sube hasta la boca y la besa, posiciona la polla con el coño y se la mete

Beca: espera a que me acostumbré,la besa y se la mete despacio,ya puedes

Chloe la besa y va rápido,en un momento Beca me da la vuelta y ahora la calbarga, Chloe le sujeta la cintura mientras ve a Beca montarle la polla, echa la cabeza,usa una de su mano y va hasta la teta, Beca va más rápido, escucha el sonido a golpear,las dos llevan a la vez, Chloe ayuda a beca y se tumba con ella,la besa

No se han dado cuenta que Jesse lo ha visto hasta que hablar

Jesse:que caliente,las dos miran,yo había vivido para hablar con ella,pero ahora estoy caliente y cachondo

Beca sale y le besa, Jesse se quita la ropa, Chloe ve como Beca se pone de rodillas y se mete la polla de Jesse en la boca,se la chupa y Jesse le coge del pelo para ir más profundo,viene en la boca de Beca

Jesse:te lo ha echo

Chloe:si

Chloe se acerca a Beca y la besa, Jesse se pone de rodillas y le lame el coño, Chloe juega con las tetas,le mete los dedos, Beca viene en el

Jesse: ahora como

Beca: pues

Chloe:uno por delante y otro por detrás

Beca:en el culo

Jesse:si

Beca:quien por detrás

Chloe:yo ya lo echo por delante,qué tal por atrás y luego cambiamos

Jesse;si,me gusta la idea

Las chicas se levanta y Jesse se tumba, espera a que Beca se suba,cuando lo hace se mete toda de una sola vez, empieza a baja despacio para acostumbrarse,una vez echo pone el culo para que Chloe lo vea, Chloe se posiciona y se la mete,le sujeta la cintura, Beca entierra la cabeza en el cuello

Beca:más joder más

Chloe y Jesse van más rápido, Beca siente como la estiran,le está gustando,gira la cara para ver a Chloe,los dos llegan a la vez en el coño y en el culo de Beca

Chloe: estás bien Beca

Beca:si,joder los dos a la vez

Jesse:si,ha estado bien

Cambia de lugar ahora Chloe se la mete en el coño y Jesse en el culo, agacha la cabeza y la besa,a Jesse le está gustando mucho, Chloe le coge la teta, unos empujes más y llega en ella

Jesse: gracias por hacer mis fantasías sexuales reales

Chloe:la mía también,mira y ven a Beca que se a dormido

Jesse:si alguna vez quieres repetirlo dímelo

Chloe:lo haré,tengo una idea

Jesse:cual

Chloe:las bellas se van ir el sábado de fiesta, porque no lo repetimos con Beca

Jesse:si hágamolo,la llevo a su habitación

Chloe:no te preocupes,que se quede dormida aquí

Jesse se va y Chloe va a la ducha, enciende el agua,se mete unos segundos después, beca se ha despertado y no ve a Chloe, escucha el agua así que va, abre la puerta, Chloe no la escucha hasta que siente que alguien le toca el estómago,gira y ve a Beca

Chloe:no te escuchado

Beca:me he despertado y no te he visto ni a jesse

Chloe:Jesse se ha ido y yo he venido a ducharme

Beca:os escuchado algo del sábado

Chloe:si, queremos repetir una última vez

Beca:vale,te importa si me ducho contigo

Chloe: no

Beca se acerca y la besa, Chloe le sujeta la cintura

Chloe: porque me besas

Beca:me gusta y quiero hacerlo contigo 

Con eso se vuelven a besar,la sujeta contra la pared y la penetra, viene dentro de beca,van a la habitación y beca se tumba encima de Chloe

Chloe:te vas a dormir

Beca:no,lo que quiero es hacerlo contigo otra vez

Vuelven hacerlo,y se duermen, Beca se queda con Chloe en la cama,le gusta como la abraza y se está enamorado de ella,apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Chloe

A la mañana siguiente todas han bajado a desayunar,ven que no han bajado ninguna de las otras dos así que Stace va a despertar,va a la habitación de Chloe y las ve a las dos durmiendo baja y les dice que se acerque

Stace:aque no sabe quién duermen en la habitación de Chloe

Amy:quien 

Emily:una chica cualquiera

Stace: Beca está dormida con ella y sin ropa

Todas sonrien,así que deciden ir a ver qué les dicen,en la habitación beca se ha despertado y miran a Chloe,la besa y se despierta

Chloe:has dormido bien

Beca:si

Chloe:ahí que bajar

Beca:o no

Chloe se ríe,se levanta va al baño y cuando sale ve que Beca ya se ha vestido,ahora Beca va al baño, Chloe se viste y cuando Beca sale bajan las dos a la cocina,todas miran y sonríe,las chicas las mira sospechase te

Chloe:a ver qué

Stace:es cierto que habéis dormido juntas

Beca:si

Lo que quedaba de semana les preguntaba pero no contestan,llega sábado y por la noche todas van a la fiesta menos Chloe y Beca,5 minutos después llega Jesse

Jesse: vamos a tú habitación

Chloe:si

Todos suben, Chloe es la última en entrar ya que cierra la puerta, cuando se gira ve,como se están besando,ella va detrás de Beca y le besa el cuello

Beca se separa y se gira a Chloe para bersales,una vez le empieza a quitar la camiseta de Chloe,la deja con un sujetador,y Chloe hace lo mismo,ahora se gira a Jesse para bersales,le desabrocha la camisa y se la quita,todos están con los pantalones y las chicas en sujetador,se los quitan y ahora está desnudos,la zona de el pecho

Se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior, Beca se pone de rodillas y le empieza a chuparle la polla a Jesse,y le toca a Chloe, Chloe viene en la mano de Beca y Jesse en la boca,ahora se cambia Beca empieza a chuparle a Chloe y tocarle a Jesse,acaba como antes

Jesse:quien se tumba

Chloe:me da igual

Beca: Jesse y después Chloe

Jesse se tumba y espera a que beca se tumbé,a línea su centro con el de Jesse,se la mete, empieza a calbarga,en un momento se agacha y entonces Chloe se la mete por atrás

Beca:esperar,van despacio hasta que ya les deja ir rápido,vale más

Chloe le sujeta la cintura y Jesse la cadera,los dos van tan profundo y rápido como pueden, Beca llega la primera,seguida de ellos dos

Chloe se echa para atrás y ayuda a beca a levantarse, Jesse se levanta, Chloe se tumba y beca encima de ella,se la mete,se agacha y le pone el culo para que se la meta, Beca besa a Chloe,los tres llegan a la vez,ahora Jesse se levanta

Jesse: Chloe puede ducharme

Chloe:si,ahora te paso las toallas

Jesse se mete en la ducha, Chloe me da las toallas, Beca está tumbada en la cama,unos minutos ya sale Jesse y se va

Beca mira a Chloe le pide que se tumbé,lo hace

Beca:te puedo decir una cosa

Chloe: claro que pasa

Beca:me estoy enamorando de ti

Chloe sonríe se acerca y la besa

Chloe:y yo de ti

Beca: entonces somos pareja

Chloe:por mí bien

Las dos se tumba con una sonrisa en sus rostros


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany está en casa espero a que venga a Anna,pero parece que no va a venir,se había cansado de que Anna viniera a las 2 am de la madrugada,la llamo

Brittany:Anna soy yo,a que hora vas a venir.Le dejo la cena en el horno y se fue a la cama,se había artado de que Anna viniera a la hora que quiera y no la habisara,tenía la maleta echa se iba a rodar una película a Europa,se a costó.A las 2 de la madrugada vino Anna,y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Brittany,se levantó desayuno y se fue,no se despidió de Anna,cogió un taxi y para el aeropuerto.A las 10 de la mañana se despierta Anna y se estira en busca de Brittany pero no la encuentra,se levanta y va al baño, cuando sale se acerca a la cocina,pero tampoco, preocupada llama a sus amigos

Anna s:hola te ha llamado Brittany,no la encuentro, dice preocupada

Anna c:no las llamado,se está precupando mucho era raro,que no habisara

Anna s:si,y no contesta que hago, Anna Camp se acordó

Anna c:no cogía un avión para el rodaje de la película,donde es, Anna s mira por la casa a ver si se lo ha dicho en alguna nota, pero nada

Anna s:no lo sé,no hay nota no nada,paseo de un lado a otro,voy a llamar a ver si me lo coge

Anna volvió a llamar,ahora sí le daba señal,espero cuando alguien contesta

Brittany:hola quien es

Anna s:soy yo,no me dijiste que te ibas a coger el avión, Brittany espera

Brittany:te lo habría dicho,si en de salir todos los días de fiesta,te quedarás conmigo alguna vez,pero vais todas del reparto,y yo no puedo ir,no quieres cuando te dije que quería ir,me dijiste que no,sabes cómo me siento, Anna la escucho y ve que está cabreada y con un dolor cada que se lo dice

Anna s:no siento,mucho,hoy cuando... Brittany no le deja terminar la frase

Brittany:hoy,yo llevo más de 2 meses que vienes a casa a la madrugada,y por la mañana haces como nada,te digo de comer fuera dice que no,pasear no,así que no me venga cuando te has levando,porque llevo 2 putos meses sin hacer nada con mi novia y por las noches te vas, Anna la escuchaba y entendía que estuviera cabreada

Anna s:donde es el rodaje y cogo un avión y nos vemos allí, Brittany lo piensa y le contesta que es en Europa,en Europa,creía que era por aquí

Brittany:no es en Europa,y lo acepte,te lo habré dicho mucho pero siempre me ignoras,pase de decírtelo

Anna:cuando tiempo,le dice con tristeza

Brittany:aún no lo sé,y Anna te voy a hacer una pregunta y no la contestes ahora

Anna:vale,con preocupación

Brittany:aún me quieres, quieres que sigamos viendo pareja,porque llevo unos meses,que más que novia eres mi amiga, quieres estar conmigo todavía,me amas o me dejastes de amar, ahora voy a colgar piénsalo y cuando lo sepas dímelo,con eso colgo, Anna se había empezado a llorar,todavía la ama,quiere estar con ella,no sabes en qué pensaba

Llamo a sus amigos para quedar,cuando llegaron preguntaron por Brittany

Rebel:donde esta Brittany,no se la ve

Anna s:tenía que coge un avión para Europa,tiene que grabar,todas las miran y sabe que hay algo más

Alexis:que más,se a ido y tú no vas con ella,que a pasado

Anna s:ella tiene razón,he salido todos los días y ella solo quería que me quedara con ella,me ha preguntado si todavía la amo,todos la miran

Ester:aún la amas,o no

Anna s:si, quiero estar con ella,todos sonrien, llamarla para verla, Anna s coge el portátil para hablar con Brittany

La llamo por Skype para hablar,espero y le dio señal,pasado unos minutos Brittany apareció

Brittany: hola hemos hablado hace unas horas, Anna sonríe

Anna s:ya antes me hiciste una pregunta y la respuesta es que quiero estar contigo,todos sonrien, antes sabes el tiempo que te vas a quedar

Brittany ya lo sabe,pero escuchaba unos ruidos

Brittany: con quién estás

Anna s:con todos nuestros amigos de pitch perfecto, quieres saludar

Brittany:si,antes me tengo que quedar unos 8 semanas

Anna s:eso es mucho tiempo

Brittany:ya esque hay habido un problema, Anna se preocupó

Anna s:con quién, Brittany desvio la mirada,sabes que se cuando miente

Brittany:ya lo han solucionado,era que una fan se había colado en el set y había destrozado varias cosas

Anna s:si claro,todos hablaron un rato, hasta que escuchan llamar a la puerta de Brittany, supongo que ahora toca despedirse, Brittany"solo haya mañana"y con eso apagar el ordenador

Mientras en Europa, Brittany está cenando con una compañera de trabajo,se levantaron para ir a rodar, Brittany hace de que alguien pelea y carrera ilegales,y su compañera era la que hacía de su pareja

Cuando fueron,el director los mando a sus puestos, Brittany fue al coche

Brittany hace de una chica que se llama Jessica

Brittany fue para el coche,se subió y empezó a rodar.Brittany y su compañero empezaron, cuando le dieron la señal

Jessica:te voy a ganar

Lucas:ya lo veremos,antes tuviste suerte ahora no

Los coche aceleración y cada uno tomaba las curvas como poder,llenado a 200 km/h, cuando llegaron casi al final, Brittany se tenía que girar ir marcha atrás,lo hizo, cuando terminaron tuvo que besar a su compañera que se llama leo y heces de Carmen

En ese momento,se acerca a ella y la besa,y el director terminar ya

Cuando estan por salir escuchan, unos disparos,y poco después le rodean,todos se tumba

Atracadores: tumba os y nos os mováis,poco después la prensa ya estaba

Anna s y el resto del reparto de pitch perfect están desayundando, cuando lo que echa lo quita

Noticias:nos acaban de informar que en Alemania,hay unos atracadores,que han tomado como rehén a varios actores de Hollywood, Anna s dejo de escuchar,nos informa que el FBI, CÍA y el ejército de EEUU,ya van,mientras la interpol ya ha llegado,y junto a la policía de allí

En el interior Brittany,ve a uno de ellos a hacer aseo y llevarla otro sitio

Brittany:vais a matarnos

Atracador: queremos que llames a tu madre,pero Brittany ya le reconoció

Britney:Ian 

Ian:como lo suspieste

Brittany: fuimos juntos,yo no me habló con ella, tendrá que ir a por su otros hijos

Ian:están más protegido que tú

Brittany:vamos Ian,deja que se vallan

Ian:no

Brittany:solos los maquilladora, vestuario y cámaras, por va

Ian la mira y dijo que si,"vale todo los maquilladores, vestuario y cámaras,os vais,pero si miramos para atrás os matamos"todos deberían que si,se levantaron y se fueron para la puerta,una vez allí salieron, mientras en el interior

Ian:he cumplido

Brittany:yo no me habló con ella,vas a por quien no sabe nada de ella,Ian la mira y le da un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconvenientes, preparar las bombas y los coches de judía,a los otros los deja ir se y se van corriendo, cuando salen hay una explosión

Leo:donde esta Brittany,todos miran y el agente le dicen"la tienen"todos miran y van a las ambulancias escoltado por todos

Josh:alguien que se lo diga a su novia

Anna está llorando,todo allí están esperando respuesta,cuando un agente del FBI se acerca"tienen a tu novia y vamos hacer todo para que vuelva sana y viva"Anna solo lloro aun más

Brittany se despierta y ve que hay una cámara que la enfoca y sabe lo que le va a pasar,todos los ordenadores,TV y de más sale Brittany atada y con muchas heridas,Anna solo grita, escuchan una voz"vamos a matarla"todos se que dan en estado de shock

Continura


	11. Chapter 11

En Chicago acaban de secuestrar a una paramétrico,delante de su novia y sus compañeros,en España a otra chica

En la universidad Chloe está en su habitación,escuchando música, Beca entra sin llamar y se sienta con ella

Beca:estás bien

Chloe: si,solo que este no sé si puedo hacerlo

Beca:hacer el que

Chloe:lo de ir al campeonato

Beca:que te pasa

Chloe:que hoy no he dormido bien,así que ni me hagas caso,seguro que mañana se me abra pasado

Beca la besa y le devuelve el beso,sabe que ni puede,se va

Cuando sale le suena el móvil pero no lo coger,así que va a clases,allí pasa el rato,es en la segunda cuando ven a un grupo de bomberos dirigirse hacia Chloe y cogerla

Shay:eres militar, Chloe la mira,un SEAL

Chloe:si,que pasa

Casey:han secuestrado a nuestra amiga

Chloe:tenéis que llamar a la policía yo no puedo

Se va,pero ellos se quedan, Beca lo ha visto y no sabe que decir cuando le pregunta

Cuando le hacen las preguntas Chloe les dice que se han equivocado,siguen así,así que lo dejan pasar, Chloe va a su habitación y Beca con ella

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles,el coronel está hablando con un sargento

Coronel:hay que llamarlos

Sargento:son los únicos que pueden sacarlas a las dos

El coronel le pide que le preparen el avión que va a por ella, esperan que les ayuden

Dos días después,el coronel va a la universidad con unos cuantos más militares

Va caminando por el campus,todos se han vuelto para verlo, Beca y el resto de las bellas menos Chloe también

Chloe lo ha visto pero ignoradolo,ve que se para delante de ella, todos miran

Coronel:hola Chloe

Chloe: coronel,se ha equivocado esto no son Los Ángeles ni washington

Coronel:vengo a por tí

Chloe:creo recordar que no hacía lo que mandaban

Coronel:soy los únicos que podéis

Chloe:nos suspendieron,así que no

Coronel:vas a dejar que las maten a las dos

Todos vieron como le había contestado, Beca se acerca a ella, Chloe se da la vuelta

Beca:que pasa

Chloe:quiere que vaya a salvar a dos personas

Beca:no eres militar

Chloe:estoy suspendida

Coronel:aquí le dejó la información

Beca:deberías hacerlo

Chloe: beca

Beca:lo que me gusta de tí es como eres, Chloe puedes y tienes que hacerlo,no las pueden matar

Chloe:sabes lo que me pides

Beca:que mi novia salve vidas,a que la pueden matar si,te amo

Chloe: coronel,voy con mi equipo

Coronel:vale

Chloe:no quiero a nadie que no sea de mi equipo

Coronel:voy preparando todo

Chloe:voy a por ellos

El coronel suspira de alivio, Chloe va a la casa a por sus cosas,se viste allí de militar,cuando sale los que han venido a por ella, también suspira

Chloe se sube a su coche y se va,le había dado la información y ahora va por ellos

Conducen hasta Carolina del sur allí trabaja un compañero,sabe que está en un restaurante

Cuando llega es de noche,así que espera a que sea por la mañana

A la mañana siguiente va al restaurante donde se encuentra,va vestida con la ropa militar,ve como se pelea con su jefe y se ríe,cuando él sale va a por él

Chloe:hola Peter

Se da la vuelta y la ve hay parada con el uniforme militar

Peter:hola Chloe que pasa

Chloe:nos necesitan

Peter:creo recordar que no éramos

Chloe:lo sé,mira puedes venir o quedarte aquí a pelear

Peter:van todo el equipo

Chloe:si,era la condición,nos esperan en el aeropuerto que dices

Peter va delante y se sube al coche,se cambia y baja donde esta Chloe

En el aeropuerto ve a todos allí esperando,con sonrisas,se acerca

Chloe: han secuestrado a dos personas,vamos a por ellos

Todos asiente,van al avión para irse,es un vuelo directo, cuando llegue van a saltar

Tardan unas ocho horas en llegar, cuando están por la zona que tienen que estar se preparan para saltar,lo van haciendo rápido,la última es Chloe

Una vez pisado suelo establecer un lugar de acampada,ya mañana empezarán a trabajar

Preparan todos,una vez cenado van a las tiendas a dormir

A la mañana siguiente cuando está amaneciendo se preparan para empezar a buscar

Se pusieron en marcha,iban a ir si el uniforme algunos otros no

Fueron por los pueblos de alrededor, haciendo algunas preguntas saben que están en la selva,así que se dirigen para allá

Llevan más de 3 semana buscando,han podido hablar con sus familiares y amigos, antes de que vallan a por ellas a la cueva

Pasa otro dos días hasta que llegan a la cueva,se dividen, Chloe con unos cuantos se van a meter y el resto van a esperar

En la entrada hay varios guardias,se acerca desde los lados,una vez a lado los matan y se lo llevan,ellos se meten

Van despacio mirando de que no haya más,cuando los ven los matan,giran y se encuentran con una celda con dos personas dentro,ven a otros y los matan

Las chicas de la celda mira lo que pasa, escuchan unos ruidos,cuando ven que se acercan varias personas,dan marcha atrás

Chloe:soy gabriella y Eva

Les dicen que si,así que sacan la llave y las liberan

Chloe:somos militares venimos para llevaros a casa

En Atlanta más bien el la universidad todos están en el auditorio, cuando se enciende una pantalla dónde se van a ellos

Coronel:es una trampa, avisar

Las sacaron pero les empiezan a disparar,se esconde y empiezan a disparar,cuando no se dan cuenta por detrás vienen los refuerzos y los matan

Leo: nos vamos

Chloe:si

Están por una zona de árboles cuando le siguen disparando,se esconden,miran a las dos chicas con ellos

Jennifer:quien se queda con ellas

Jonathan:uno de nosotros

Chloe:si

Decidieron que el teniente se quedará con ellas, cuando a los demás fueron a por ellos

Les emboscaron y los dispararon a todos matándolo

Cuando corrían unas de las chicas se callo, Chloe fue a por ella y todos se esconden,mira por encima y ve alguien que creía muerta

Flashback

Hace 2 años y medio

Chloe está en su casa con su novia, cocinando la cena cuando le llaman al móvil

Chloe:si,la mira y lo sabe,mira a luna

Luna: tienes que ir

Chloe: no

Luna:no te han llamado para ir

Chloe:no,era para mañana,hoy me quedo

La besa y se ponen a cenar, cuando han terminado la cena la coge y se la lleva a la habitación donde pasan toda la noche haciendo el amor

Unos días más tarde la llaman porque hay una bomba,lo que no sabe es que su novia está allí también

Cuando llegan ve que la persona que esta es Luna,cuando se van acerca la bomba estalla delante de ellos, Chloe ve como su novia ha muerto

Durante los siguientes días,se va de la casa,no hace lo que tienen que hacer y antes de que la echen prefiere irse

Su superior no va a presentar la baja,ni nada todo el equipo necesita un descanso,así lo hace

Fin de flashback

Ahora la mira y sabe que la va a tener que matar,pero está preocupada por las dos personas que tiene que sacar

Le dice a su equipo que vayan por los lados mientras ella con otros más se quedan donde están

Cuenta hasta tres y empiezan a disparar,los de los lados por esa parte y Chloe con lo otros al medio,matan a unos cuantos,ve que se escapa y va a por ella,les dice que las protejan

La sigue,y cuando no mira salta a por ella y la derivada

Chloe:hola Luna,está mira para atrás y la ve,estás viva

Luna:hola Chloe,ha pasado mucho tiempo

Chloe:desde la explosión que creía que te había matado

Luna:no,me escape

Chloe:sabes lo mal que lo pase

Luna:no,pero te he visto con eso otra

Chloe:en la universidad,se llama Beca y antes de eso me iba con prostitutas, bailarinas exóticas

Luna:en serio,creía en tí

Chloe:yo te amaba y siempre una parte de mi lo hará,pero ahora te has pasado secuestrado a ellas dos

Luna:sabía que vendrías

Chloe: cuando creía que habías muerto,no podía seguir y no me echaron solo que fuera a otro sitio

Luna:y al final as vuelto

Chloe:y sino hubiera vuelto que hubiera pasado

Luna:la muerte quien sabe

Chloe le apunta con el arma a la cabeza

Luna:en serio

Chloe:tu estás muerta

Luna: siempre me has amado

Cuando se acerca le dispara,lo escuchan y van donde Chloe está, cuando la miran,ven que es Luna

Sargento:ella era luna

Chloe:si,pero la persona que vosotros conocías murió aquel día,vamos a casa

Se juntaron y las chicas iban en el centro,con ellos protegiendo a las dos,donde tenían que ir era a una zona despejada,tardaría una media hora en llegar

En la universidad también los habían cogido a todos, cuando se quitaron las máscaras se vio que eran las antiguas parejas de ellos

Chloe y los demás llegaron donde tienen que subir al avión,lo avista y van corriendo suben primero las dos rehenes y después los demás

Seis horas después han aterrizado, cuando no ven a nadie van a la universidad, allí los encuentra que les han cogido

Chloe:hay que matar y sacarlos

Leo:como

Chloe: vosotras os quedáis aquí,con las pistolas, nosotros nos dividimos y los matamos

Así lo hace,van matando a todo,a lo lejos las dos chicas ven como lo están haciendo

Fuera todod están muertos,así que van dentro,los ven atados,ven unos cuantos más y los matan

Chloe:se encuentran bien 

Coronel:si,nos desatas las cuerdas

Chloe: primero ellas

Se acerca a las dos que son sus parejas y les quita las cuerdas,van hasta la puerta y esperan, Chloe sale y va a buscarlas,las baja del coche y las pone delante,detrás todos lo están viendo

Con shay hace contacto con gabriella sale corriendo,y Eva con Anna,todos sonríen y ven como se besan

El coronel se acerca a Chloe y les dice que han echo un buen trabajo

Coronel:si queréis volver

Chloe solo está viendo como Gabriella la está abrazando a su novia,ve a Beca y se acerca

Beca la ve y la abraza,le besa

Beca:este es tu trabajo

Chloe:si pero si lo hago no te veré más

Beca:tienes que hacerlo,eres buena,lo solucionamos,te echaré de menos

Chloe se va con el coronel y les dice que vuelven,el resto del equipo van detrás

Al final ha aprendes que nunca sabes pueden esconder muchos secretos tu pareja


	12. Chapter 12

En Los Ángeles todo está listo para que empiece a rodar la película,van llegando menos una persona,dentro esperaban

Un grupo de personas están juntas cuando varios de ellos preguntan

Alexis:Anna donde esta Brittany

Anna:no lo sé

Rebel:no es tu novia

Anna:no,lo dejamos hace tiempo

Ven salir a un hombre de donde está Elizabeth,todos se acercan

Elizabeth:sabéis que él es el manager de Brittany, todos dice que si,bueno lo que pasa es que no sabe donde está

Anna:a que te refieres

But:hace más de 6 meses que no sé nada de ella

Todos se miran y ahora están precupadas,a lo lejos se escucha la TV

En otra parte de la ciudad,va una moto hacia los juzgados,con unos cuantos coches,aparcan y van para dentro,se quita el casco

Dentro de la sala hay cámaras y se abre la puerta y entra cuando miran y antes de poder dictar sentencia le habla

Brittany:este hombre es inocente

En el plato todos se quedan callados,en los juzgados todos esperan a ver qué pasa

Juez: señorita snow usted es actriz

Brittany:no soy actriz desde hace un año y puedo demostrar que el inocente

Fiscal:usted

Brittany:si mira,este coche es el mío,y yo estaba con él sangrado,el juez mira

Fiscal:hay testigos

Brittany:son sus amigos,el juez y todos miran a ver qué pasará,el.coche que provocó el accidente fue el que conducía su mujer junto a la mujer de él,señala al jefe de policía

Fiscal: porque mentira

Brittany:dímelo tú,ellos no vale

Fiscal:ellos son inútiles, porque mi mujer tendría que ir a día que si, prefiero mentir y que vallan ellos

Brittany:donde esta la justicia cuando su mujer atropella a una mujer embarazada,no la hay,se acerca al juez,dicen que todos el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario yo lo acabo de decir,saca unos archivos,todos ellos son inocentes,si algo les pasa pueden demandar a la ciudad

Fiscal:como lo sabe si tú solo eres una puñetera actriz

Brittany:ya no soy actriz,mira a uno de los lado y ve a su madre la vicepresidenta,hola madre

Todos miran a ver a quién a saludado y cuando la ven no lo creen

Vicepresidenta:hola Brittany,ella no solo es mi hija su apellido snow es de su padrastro el suyo es wolf,es la hija de Oliver,todos se quedan callados,y no solo eso ella dirige el edificio de defensa más importante aquí en Los Ángeles es la dueña

Cuando varios se van acerca,ve como los suyos ya han sacado las armas

Brittany:no os dejarán que os acerquéis, él se puede ir

Juez:si

Todos se van y Brittany se va para el edificio,solo que otra persona que también lo ha escuchado va para que le ayude a rescatar a su amiga o algo más con el resto del elenco

Anna aún no se lo creía así que va a ir a ver,coge el coche y va para allá

En el edificio Brittany con los suyos entran,pero antes de poder ir,entra una chica rubia

Chica: necesito tú ayuda 

Brittany:con que

Chica:han secuestrado a una amiga

Brittany:tendrías que llamar al FBI

En ese momento entran dos agentes,uno va hacer los trámites y la agente va donde Brittany está

Chica:si esto dices que lo puede hacer el FBI les llamo

Brittany:aquí están,la mira y ve que está muy precupada,vale donde la ha secuestrado

Chica:en esta esquina

Brittany: primero tu nombre y segundo te voy a enseñar un mapa mejor

Chica:iris,señala donde esta la esquina

Brittany les pide que acerquen la imagen,todos miran

Brittany:vale vamos nosotros,jonh prepara el equipo nos vamos,la encontraremos

Antes de poder ir Anna entra por la puerta,así que se acerca,le da un golpe en la espalda para que se de la vuelta,así lo hace

Brittany:que haces aquí, todos giran para ver a Anna aquí

Anna:en serio eres la dueña

Brittany:me voy a por la amiga de iris

Anna:que de repente sabes luchar

Brittany: siempre he sabido

Anna va hablar pero ver qué Brittany se va con uno de los chicos,así que se va

Brittany está con uno de los suyo

Brittany: John preparar el equipo nos vamos

Iris:donde esta

Brittany:vamos en avión

Todos fueron a preparar Brittany le ha dicho que la intentaría traer con vida a su amiga

Cogiendo el avión van hasta Groenlandia,donde esta,ahí dejan y los empiezan a buscar,caminan más de 3 horas, cuando giran para un lado los encuentra,lo están sacando en directo

No esperan,ven a uno y le matan,saben lo que hay que hacer,se separan en equipo, Brittany se acerca delante de él

Brittany:hola Peter,todos miran,vas secuestrado a ella para que venga

Peter:para matarte

Empiezan a disparar,en uno de los disparos la chica cae al agua, Brittany lo ve y salta detrás de ella,los suyos matan a todos

Jonh y el equipo se ponen donde ha saltado

Jonh: preparar las mantas y la ropa de cambio

Brittany se ha tirado a por ella,el agua está congelada,cada vez,y le costaba mucho más

En Los Ángeles lo están viendo, Brittany la cogió y la sube lo más rápido posible,cuando están arriba tiran de ellas para el hielo

Les ponen las mantas para que empiecen a entrar en calor

Brittany:he chicos quitarle la ropa mojada y ponerla ropa seca

Anne: pero tú

Brittany:ella no está acostumbrada

Los hombres se dan la vuelta para que las chicas le quite la ropa y le ponga la seca, cuando se la termina de poner empieza a moverse

Brittany:con cuidado te acabamos de sacar del agua congelada

La levanta y se van para el avión,se suben y se van,por el camino la chica mejora, Brittany se acerca a ella

Brittany:estás mejor

Chica:si, gracias por la ropa

Brittany:de nada

Chica:como

Brittany:tu amiga iris no lo dijo,y tú cómo te llamas

Noelia: Noelia y ella

Brittany: bueno eso lo podéis arreglar cuando la veas

El avión aterriza en Los Ángeles y se suben al coche,la lleva donde sabe que estará, cuando aparca se baja y los compañeros de trabajo de ella está todos fuera esperando,iris está delante cuando la ve salir la abraza,les da la gracias y se van

Por el camino Brittany sale del coche,está en el paseo de la playa cuando la madre de Anna se le acerca

Brittany:que quieres

Pamela: tú dinero

Brittany solo sonríe y se va,pero antes de poder ir Pam saca un arma y le apunta,las cámaras lo ve

Anna y el resto lo está viendo desde el estudio, Anna no lo creía

A los que había ayudado también lo están viendo,el equipo de Brittany ya han sacado las armas y la están apuntando a la cabeza

Brittany:deberías bajar el arma

Pamela: por

Antes de poder hacer algo Brittany le arrebata el arma delante de todos,la policía se la lleva

Brittany va a su casa,allí está su novia donde la besa y van a la habitación hasta el día siguiente


	13. Chapter 13

Brittany está en los entrenamientos de militar,ya que es una militar,una Seal, teniente-comandante

Anna está en el ensayo de la película,no se conocen

Al parecer hoy alguien se les a ocurrido,poner bombas

En el ensayo habían entregado una caja,nadie sabe nada,cuando la abren hay una bomba,salen corriendo

A Brittany le habían pedido que fuera donde el rodaje, ahí está Anna

Cuando llegan todos están fuera, Brittany va donde está la bomba,está dentro de una caja,con cuidado la va sacando,la desactiva y se la llevan,buscan a ver si hay más, cuando lo revisan y no encuentra nada 

Brittany:eres quien manda aquí,se lo decimos a una mujer

Elizabeth:si

Brittany:ya podéis entrar,hemos revisado todo

Elizabeth: gracias

Todos empiezan a ir para dentro, menos Anna que se le había quedado mirando,los compañeros de Brittany están recogiendo todo para irse

Anna:hola, Brittany la mira

Brittany:hola

Anna:me llamo,la interrumpe

Brittany: Anna Kendrick la actriz,lo sé

Anna:y tú te llamas

Brittany: teniente-comandante beale

Anna:y el nombre

Brittany:soy militar

Anna:mira

Brittany:te voy a ser sincera,hace unos meses nos acostamos,cuando te volví a ver solo fue un juego para tí,era una puta apuesta así que no me interesa

Los compañeros le dice que ya está todo así que se van, Alexis y algunos más salen, Anna ve montar y se va

Brittany está en el coche,van en silencio, cuando llegan a la base,va directamente a su taquilla, para cambiarse la chaqueta

Ve a lo su yo corriendo, parece que vuelven a salir,se acerca al coronel

Brittany:señor que pasa

Coronel: tenéis que ir ayudar con más bombas

Salió hacia el coche,les dice que tienen que ir a la sede del FBI,así lo hacen

Brittany les pide que todos salgan,ellos entran y Brittany va hacer los equipos

Brittany:muy bien en grupos de 5 personas van,dos equipos por las plantas

Se dividen y empiezan a buscar van de habitación en habitación,cuando termina de rastrear las plantas van a la siguiente,es un sargento quien lo encuentra,la desactiva y ya les deja entrar

Ha pasado 3 meses desde alguien pusieran bombas por toda la ciudad

Hoy por la noche Anna con sus amigas a una discoteca,allí también está Brittany

Brittany está con una chica, bailando,no se da cuenta de que Anna la está mirando y que se muere de celos,antes de poder ir a verla,ve que se va,así que sale

La ve en su coche así que hablar con ella,se acerca

Anna:hola

Brittany la mira,sabe que hasta que no hablé con ella no la deja

Brittany:que quieres Anna

Anna:pedir disculpas,por lo que te hice

Brittany:podías habee no echo esa apuesta

Anna: mira

Brittany:yo soy militar y tú actriz,cada una se mueve en diferentes círculo 

Anna:a mí sí que me gusta

Brittany:y tú a mí,pero es tarde, mañana me voy

Anna: cuando vuelves

Brittany:no lo sé y cuando vuelva tu estarás con alguien y yo con otra persona,la vida es así

Brittany se sube y se va, Anna se la queda mirando,sabe que lo hizo fatal

Brittany se vuelve y se van con otra persona,no sabe nada de Anna


	14. Ibiza pt 2

Chloe se queda mirando a la mujer, y sus amigos se encuentran riendo

Hola Mel: Chloe le dice

Hola Chloe, que haces carreras: Mel le pregunta

Si, siempre lo hago: Chloe le dice

Vaya, me engañaste: Mel le dice

No, solo lo omití: Chloe le dice

Mira, hablamos pero no con tus amigos aquí: Mel le dice

Vale: Chloe le dice

Se encuentra a su lado, sigue al coche de Mel que van hasta el hotel donde queda

Al llegar a la mañana siguiente, se despierta y ve que Mel no está pero oye el agua correr,se levanta y se viste unos minutos después escucha abrir la puerta del baño y sale Mel

Buenos días Chloe:Mel le dice

Buenos días,te levantas temprano: Chloe le dice con una sonrisa

Si,ya sabes lo que se dice:Mel le pregunta

El que: Chloe le dice con una sonrisa y acercándose

Al que madruga Dios le ayuda:Mel le dice

No lo había oído: Chloe le dice

Es un dicho de España:Mel le dice

Anoche me querías decir algo: Chloe le dice

Si,tú me has ganado aquí y me gusta mucho:Mel le dice

Si y tú a mí,que quieres: Chloe le dice

Voy a ir a EEUU, quiero la revancha:Mel le dice

Yo también me voy a EEUU,en unos días,voy Atlanta: Chloe le dice

Yo también, cuando llegue te hago la revancha,hasta entonces que te parece quedarnos en la cama:Mel le dice mientras que la besa

Bien y esto qué tal: Chloe le dice al cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama,donde se tumba con ella mientras hacen el amor

A pasado unos días y ya han vuelto a EEUU, está en la universidad cuando se choca con alguien,al mirar ve que es Mel

Tú también vienes aquí: Chloe le pregunta con una sonrisa

Si,espero que estés lista para la carrera:Mel le dice la besa

Chloe se queda ahí parada mientras ve que se va,se lo va a pasar bien y espera con ganas la carrera

Continuará

 


End file.
